Adventure of J and Alex
by vicwithacam
Summary: This story takes place before and during the Web Series Marble Hornets the relationship between Alex and Jay. Maybe Alex/J but not 100% sure
1. PART 1 CH 1

Jay was looking over the college schedule of his new school quietly trying to figure out where everything was and what times he was in class, not wanting to repeat most of his high school years where he had found himself lost or in the wrong place at the wrong time.

People bumped into him rudely but kept walking, not caring to see if the big eyed film student had been injured or caught off guard, to busy trying to get to their class on time or find a new place to hide from the teachers and school staff if they were deciding to ditch a class that they really were just too lazy to go and do.

Jay just brushed them off before looking back at the schedule and sighing a bit before heading over to his first class on cameras and how they was placed in the back of the class with a young brown haired boy named Alex Kralie who was listening to the teacher talking almost intently while the other two people he would later get to know as Tim and Brian sat beside him talking about some video game he had never even heard of.

By the end of the class Jay just stood up and put his books away, getting ready to leave the room, when Alex walked over to him,small smile on his face. "Hey,it's Jay right?" He asked curiously and the young freshman nodded looking down. He had always been shy,for as long as he remembered, and it had made him a bit anti-social for most of his middle and high school life. Alex nodded little and put a hand up for him to shake in which Jay hesitantly took, shaking the hand softly.

"I'm Alex." He said still smiling a bit "The teacher said she wants us to work on a film project together and was wondering if you wanted to? It's not hard or anything, just a documentary on legends and myths in this area is all."

Jay looked up at him a moment before slowly nodding "Uhm yeah…sure." He smiled unsurely at the taller man in front of nodded a little looking at Jay happily before looking at the other students who were still getting their things into their backpacks and the new students piling into the classroom and taking a seat in the wooden desks before looking back at him again looking a little bit rushed, like he hadn't realized class was about to start.

"What class do you have next?" Alex asked casually causing Jay to dig around in his pocket a second and pulled out the wadded up school schedule, reading it silently before looking up at Alex. "Uhm..it says Drama class?"

Alex nodded a little and picked up his own backpack and walking towards the door of the classroom with Jay and smiled a little as Jay followed after him timidly "Well you're in luck that's my next class can talk more about the film project after school if you want. My friend Brian is going to help us on it too,he's a bit of a myth buff here and a snack buff too so you pretty much don't have to worry about going hungry when you come over to Brian's and my house." With that Alex handed him a small folded up sheet of paper that Jay hesitantly took before looking at Alex curiously and Alex just kind of chuckled "It's my phone number and address so you know how to get to my house? Feel free to call since we're friends and everything." Alex stated after a second and Jay nodded a little before stuffing the sheet of paper into his pocket as they got to the door of drama class and walking in right as the bell rang.

Well today was pretty good so far, learning how to make film was Jay's dream and already he had made a friend and was going to make a documentary with truth Jay could almost hardly wait he just wanted school to hurry up and be over so he could get to work on the film project with Alex and Brian.

**A/N hey everyone yet another new story from me as if I don't have enough on my plate but yeah vwa la. Writing this near the forest and this small little fiction came up in my head not that I really mind it was kinda much just the story of Alex and J before and during Marble Hornets on Youtube. Hope you guys like it. Please review it the more the merrier. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Jay got to the address Alex had provided for him, he was slightly surprised. The house was a two story home that had a new white paintjob. A nice white car was casually sitting on the parking area of the home and it looked brand new. So Alex must have come from a pretty rich family if Brian and him could afford this place and that nice new car that was sitting in the driveway. J slowly went to the door and hesitated a second before knocking on the door then took a step back waiting for someone to open it for him and let him inside. It took a few seconds and for a moment J thought they must have forgotten about doing the project,were avoiding him, or just weren't home (even though that car was in the drive way) as he was about to turn to leave a blond man's head popped through the entrance of the doorway and peered out at J before he smiled brightly at the big eyed camera man that was standing nervously on the porch staring right back at the young man.

"Uhh hi is Ale-"

"So you're that new kid at school…what'd Alex say your name was…?"He thought it over before perking up a bit "Oh right!It's Jay right?Like the bird?" Brian kind of seemed to act a bit like a big took a second or two before Brian noticed Jay just standing there awkwardly before Brian seemed to realize he was in the way "Oh my bad,come on is in the living room if you wanna see him and let him know you're here." With that said he moved out of the way so J could come in and look around.

Jay gained a little more confidence before he slowly strode inside and looked around; the carpet was a brownish color and the living room was to the side, a picture of a forest on fire was hanging from the wall but that seemed to be the only line of decoration they had in the house he had seen so far. His eyes went to the chair and couch that didn't match but he didn't think it really mattered all that much seeing as long as it was comfortable it would do for was leaning on the couch with his laptop in his lap as he typed away on some word document.

"Hey Alex,your new buddies here." Brian called and then disappeared into the kitchen to go get took a second before looking up at Jay and smiling softly at him and setting his laptop down and powering it down so that they could start working on the project together.

"Hey, Jay." He sounded pretty cheerful for someone up so early on the slowly sat down in the green chair that sat beside the couch where Alex was and looked at him as Alex grabbed his backpack and his camera "So what mythical creature would you like to make a documentary out of?" Alex asked looking over at Jay who looked a little unsure of himself.

"Maybe Bigfoot?" he asked after a second before realizing something "Or maybe…hey Alex,have you ever heard of a monster called The Rake?" when Jay asked that Alex rose an eyebrow before shaking his head a little,his brown hair to the side a bit. Instantly Jay's shy side took over and he looked down at the carpet by his feet "Oh then uhm..nevermind then" he stated quietly and Alex looked at him silently before he looked at him curiously.

"I said I never heard of it,I didn't say I wasn't interested in it me about it?" he smiled slightly at Jay as Jay slowly looked back up into Alex's eyes and smiled slightly,instantly Alex lit up a bit "You know you should smile more often?"

Jay blushed slightly, more from embarrassment than anything else and looked back down "I don't really—like my smile and I'm not used to making many faces to show emotion or anything sooo…"He trailed off "Anyway-"he began trying to get the topic back on track."The Rake is this humanoid creature who acts kind of like a dog but has a human body that's pale white,he has claws apparently like a rake. Anyways when you sleep he sits beside you and watches you and drags his claws down your skin while you're sleeping."

"Oh sounds kind of else about it we should know about it?" Alex sounded genuinely interested over this new topic and Jay hesitated before going on "Well-I guess he kills children and makes the parents life a living hell to the point some try to commit suicide, that's all I really know about it right now.."

As he said that Brian came out of the kitchen with a huge platter of snacks and threw a bag of Combos Alex's way in which Alex happily caught and tore into before he took one of the pretzelly snacks and put it in his mouth savoring the pizza flavored filling inside the middle of the noticed Jay looking at the bag curiously obviously the young man had never heard of the snack before so Alex offered him a couple and looked at him expectantly. "Go on, try it, it's good." Jay looked down at the snack a second before putting it into his mouth and chewing. The flavor of it was pretty good for a snack and it was strangely addicting.

"Their good I like them." Jay stated after a moment smiling slightly again and Alex nodded happily before he set the bag down on the coffee table next to them so Jay could have some. Jay looked at the bag tempted to take some but he was just so..hesitant when it came to things. Alex took a couple Combos for himself and ate some more before noticing Jay still staring at the bag and mutely sighed.

"Should try to be a little more brave Jay, it's for your own 's not like I'm going to kill you if you take a few Combos from the bag." He stated and sounded a bit more serious than normal but Jay simply nodded before taking a couple Combos from the bag and looking up at Alex to see if he was doing ok and not going to get yelled at by his new friend. Alex smiled reassuringly and before Alex knew it Jay was actually starting to relax in the house and not being so hesitant "Be a little more brave out there too,"he said and nodded outside before looking at him "might be a bit scary to go and do things or say things to people but most of the time the bad feeling you get isn't telling your head the of the time you feel you need to do something but are too scared you should try to do it anyway…well within reason I guess."

Jay was silent a moment before nodding and taking another Combo from the little green and white bag as Brian ate a health bar quietly before looking down to see Alex writing things on a piece of paper about Jay's and his topic before about the Rake before handing Jay the paper "Think you can get the script ready before Wednesday? It has to make at least a half hour long video.." Alex stated. Jay paused a second before looking up at him and nodded a little.

Alex smiled leaning back against the couch again and ruffled Jay's hair a second before picking up his laptop again and looking up more information on this Rake creature that was on the Internet. Jay paused a second looking at his phone to see what time it was before getting up "Hey I have to go to work soon so I-better go." He said and looked a little bad for wasting so much of Alex's time being shy and not really opening up to him or Brian. Alex looked up at him a second before nodding softly and getting up to walk him to the door. When they got there Jay turned around, a hint of a smile on his lips and he looked down a moment before looking into Alex's eyes a second "Hey..thanks for saying that back there about the whole me needing to be braver…I'll try harder Alex."

Alex smiled a little at his friend and gave his hair a small ruffle before Jay turned to go and headed for his car, the outline for their documentary script in hand. He set it on the passenger seat under a book about mythical creatures he had taken out of the library. He looked down at the book and paper a second before he put the keys into the ignition and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Wednesday and Jay had finished the 45 page long script for Alex,having spent all his free time to work on it after work and finishing his homework for his film school. He walked into the class room,he handed it to Alex and smiled softly at the impressed look on Alex's face as he skimmed through the pages of the script the young film student had made for him. "Jay.."He kept staring at the script a moment before looking up at the young man,smiling excitedly "This is amazing and done so well for the short time I gave you."

"Heh, thanks." Jay smiled a little and looked away a second before moving a chair beside Alex's desk to look over the script he had worked so hard on for the young director he had become good friends with in such a short time. Alex looked at him and smiled softly "You should help me on my other script sometime."

"Huh?Another script?" Jay looked interested,leaning on the desk curiously as Alex pulled out a small script called 'Marble Hornets',Jay opened it up curiously looking through the script quietly,the story line was actually pretty interesting to him.

"It's not finished yet but I'm working on it,might take a year or two to get finished but I'm hoping to get most of the script finished by summer,then casting." He stated and watched as Jay looked at the characters names and showed it to Alex with a small amused smile "Looks like you've already gotten cast members in mind." He pointed at the character's name Brian and Tim before Alex looked down and nodded a little before looking at him again and smiled.

"Well-I'm not really good at names so I just name them after people I know." He said "I thought about naming a character Jay but I already have so many characters and I have no idea where the character would be put in the story." He looked a little guilty but Jay just smiled slightly at him and ruffled his hair for once before resting his head on the desk looking up at his friend happily,all his shyness seemed to disappear when he was around Alex was the best thing that had happened to Jay in a very very long time and he couldn't help but want to be near his friend. He made Jay feel kind of safe and good about himself,not afraid to state his mind to him.

"I don't mind if you had me in there or not,I could try to help with the script and go scouting with you to look for good places to film if you wanted me to." Alex looked at him and nodded a little before putting his Marble Hornets script back into the backpack happily before looking at his friend again "Yeah I'd like that."

Jay smiled and leaned back happily in the chair as Alex put all his books away since school was out for the day before he looked at Jay and standing up. Jay stood up as well before slinging his own backpack onto his back,moving the chair back to the desk he had taken it from before walking down the desk isle with the tall director.

"So you have work today?" he asked Jay after a moment as they walked into the hallway of the school and Jay nodded a little before looking at him.

"Yeah at around 5 so I should get home and change into the uniform and then maybe work on some homework before I leave so I won't be up all night again since I get off late." Jay complained and looked over at Alex who was walking to his locker and putting some of his books away and closing the locker behind him quickly walking back over to his friend.

"Well I have a couple study halls and can always help you out with homework during then if you want so you won't have so much after your work?" he offered and Jay smiled happily nodding a little as the got closer to the exit of the school.

"Yeah, Alex I'd like that." He said softly causing Alex to smile a little more.

"Well you know where to find me don't be afraid to ask me." He began "I might come by your work later today so be on the lookout for me all right?"

Jay paused a second before nodding a little as they got to their cars that were parked practically next to each other ,Jay slung his heavy back pack into the passenger seat before looking back at Alex happily. "Maybe I'll be your waiter." He sounded almost happy about that causing Alex to laugh a little and nod.

"I hope so. So next day off maybe you should come hang out with Brian and I again, he just bought a new game and he wants us to play it." He began ",And maybe just relax from the documentary for once ok?" He sounded truthful and Jay couldn't help but smile happily at him. For once they'd get to hang out and not have to worry about homework and just sit back and relax together.

"Sure Alex sounds like fun.I'll call you later if it's not too late ok?We can plan more about it ok?" with that Alex nodded as Jay turned his car on and it sputtered to life before Jay carefully backed up before driving off to work.

**A/N:Chapter 3 is finished! Sooo I went through chapter one and two and noticed major typos not so much as spelling as much as words were missing.I went on my word document though and they were all there and it was all correct no words were missing so I think there might be something wrong with something else since everything is there. *shrugs* idk.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sighed as he turned off the car and looked at the Applebee's sign that flickered every now and then before one of the letters went off completely. The sign looked a little trashy but the building itself looked pretty nice for this kind of restaurant. Usually they were pretty run down or trashed up seeing as in the other towns he had been to in his younger years they had placed this kind of place in the poorer areas hence people thinking it was ok to put graffiti all over the outside walls and break the windows, soon after things like this happened people no longer thought it was safe and was doomed to close up forever from lack of customers coming in. This one was different though, it had no sign of litter outside and it had a small flower garden right outside to make the customers more at peace as they walked in.

Inside was nice too, the employees were decent to people and actually acted like they cared about what you wanted and possibly the sob story some of the people would tell them after they thought the employees were their friends now just because they asked them what to order.

Alex finally stepped out of the car and closed the car door shut careful not to be to forceful of it, it locked before he walked away from it slowly and towards the front door where he was greeted by a young blond girl who showed him where he would be seated.

"Your server will be right with you." She said with a small cheerful voice before leaving the table to go find a waiter to serve the young director. Alex looked down at the menu silently until he heard a familiar voice talking to the blond girl a second before he walked over to Alex.

"Hey Alex." Said the cheerful voice of Jay, he had a pen and paper tablet in his hand ready to jot down orders from his friend who was smiling up at him. "What do you want to drink?" Jay asked after a second causing Alex to look down at the fountain drink menu seeing as he was only 20 right now and getting a beer here would be pretty impossible and probably cost Jay his job "Sprite." Alex said after a moment and looked back up at Jay who was nodding a little and wrote it down on the tablet before walking off to go get it.

Alex looked at the burger dinner part of the menu as he waited for Jay and within minutes Jay was back with a cup of sprite and was smiling happily at his friend taking the tablet out of the front of his shirt pocket again and looking at him expectantly. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh just a burger and fries would be awesome Jay." He said with a small smile and watched as Jay wrote down the order and looked at him happily. He was just happy his friend had finally shown up it had truthfully been the highlight of coming into work that night.

"Hey Jay."Alex said right as Jay was walking off towards the kitchen to give the cook Alex's order,Jay turned right away to look at him curiously, tablet still in his hand as he head tilted at the young man who was watching him with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You look adorable in that uniform." He stated truthfully causing Jay to blush a little bit at that statement before he turned to go give the order.

20 minutes later Jay came back with a plate and set it down on Alex's table gently still blushing slightly with embarrassment again from the statement Alex had said earlier but said nothing. Alex looked down at his food before looking up at Jay happily.

"So uhm anything else?" he asked once again acting a bit shy towards his friend who looked at his food a second before looking back at Jay who was offering a small embarrassed smile at shook his head a little "Not right now." Alex finally stated after a moment and watched as Jay nodded slightly before going off to serve other customers really quick.

Jay came back after a few more minutes, with a new glass of sprite for him and took the now empty glass of sprite and smiled a little at his directing friend before going off again to help another customer. Jay seemed like a good worker, he didn't seem to ever relax on the job and was constantly smiling at the customers he was serving regardless of his shyness towards people when he wasn't at work.

Jay came back with the bill for Alex turning it upside down and sliding it towards him."Have a good night." He stated happily at Alex before he quickly left,Alex finished up his drink before turning the bill over to look at the price getting his wallet out to get the money for the food but he paused when he saw in Jay's handwriting "It's been paid for' on it and Alex smiled as he saw Jay at the front desk paying for Alex's dinner. Alex opened his wallet anyways and put $10 on the table for Jay's tip before slowly standing up and leaving the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Chapter 5,it's kind of a mild stone considering not many of my fanfictions even get this far because I get bored or sick and tired of the story I'm writing but I absolutely LOVE this story and can't get enough of it. I have no idea how long this is going to be seeing as I'm literally just starting this fanfiction and this is only their first year of Alex and Jay knowing each other. But I'm not complaining because I'm in love with this story and for once in a very very long time it's not based off a rp I've done. **

A month had nearly passed since Alex and Jay met and became friends. The documentary was due in about a week but it wasn't exactly concerning Alex,Brian,or Jay, they had already finished it weeks ago and were just trying to hang out. Jay had come over at first just to get some help with some homework about camera angles and which angles could best be used for what as well as script organization and development.

Alex had helped him through it and when he explained it , it just seemed to click for the young film student and he was able to understand and learn things easier about certain things then he had thought possible until Alex came along and helped him understand. They finished it after about an hour and Jay was able to finally sit back and relax with his friends. "Thank god for days off work." He said happily and smiled a little as Alex laughed at him softly.

"Tell me about it, I have a part time job at Pizza Hut right now it is a pain." He said and relaxed a little leaning on Jay who was smiling at him now and watching as Brian played Grand Theft Auto on their Play Station thinking he was a Grand Theft professional by now, yelling at the TV screen every time a cop managed to shoot his character if he was cornered, which gave Jay and Alex a show as they sat and watched the young blond play his game, eating their Combos happily.

Jay kept his eyes on the TV screen as Brian's character took another person's car and drove off as he was getting yelled at by the owner of the car. Brian laughed almost manically as he sped off speeding around the town before getting out of the car to go hide from police before they found him again. Brian worked grabbed a new machine gun and started using it against the poor pedestrians that had been innocently walking down the street minding their own business and Jay watched as they as scattered like ants in their panic trying to get away from the crazy gunman in which was Brian, not that Jay could blame them seeing as if he had been a person being shot at in the game he would have been doing the same exact thing.

"So is there a multiplayer game we can all play?" Jay asked after a second though admittingly he wasn't really a video game person. Brian ignored him for a minute trying to kill a couple more people before he paused and saved the game before turning it off and looking through his small game selection "Need for speed can have up to four players and Mario party is about the same if you want to play either one of those with me. We have 4 controllers."

Jay looked at Alex who at first shook his head before giving in to the puppy like eyes that were staring at him pleadingly. "ok, ok I'll play this once, how about need for speed because I actually know what the heck I'm doing in that one." He said scooting himself on the floor before Jay followed after him grabbing two remotes and handing one to Alex who took it happily and thanked his friend. The game started up and they were all able to customize the cars, getting ready to start up the race. Alex's car in the game looked kind of like the one he owned in real life, white paintjob and Alex's car was most likely a sports car not that Jay wouldn't know seeing as he never really was a car person though he didn't know why but he thought it was kind of a waste of time to like that kind of thing. A car was a car, as long as it got from one place to another it was good.

Jay got a red car with the fastest speed and pressed select waiting for Brian to be ready and when he finished up his their cars appeared on a race track, the light in front of their cars turning from red to green quickly causing Jay to have to press the gas pedal button in hopes to keep up with Alex and Brian who were already ahead of him and getting up in the ranks quickly while Jay was struggling. He hit a few walls the first lap and was in last place. Being teased a little by Brian but Alex said nothing, to busy concentrating on being first place but once the first lap was finished he got the hang of it and started going up a few places, going from 8th to 4th in just a minute or two catching up with Brian and Alex.

They finished the race with Brian in first Alex in second and Jay in 5th but Jay seemed pretty happy with himself seeing as it was the first time playing this game and getting better then he thought most did. He grabbed a few Combos from the bag and ate some before playing a couple more rounds with Alex and Brian before yawning tiredly and standing up.

"Should get home soon, it's getting late." Jay said and looked at Alex who looked like a little kid not wanting his friend to ever leave and for half a second he looked like he might have been considering asking Jay to stay the night but since it was a school night he said nothing, instead just getting up as well and nodding a little at him.

"Yeah, probably a good idea seeing as it's midnight and we have school tomorrow. But come hang out this weekend ok? We can hang out and work on the Marble Hornets script together or something." Alex sounded cheerful as he said that and Jay nodded slightly as he walked towards the door before turning to look at Alex who was right behind him, leading him to the door like the young gentleman he was.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." Jay said with a small smile before he headed down the long sidewalk towards his car and Alex stood leaning in the doorway of his house watching him go. "All right see you then." Alex stated softly as Jay started up his car and drove off before Alex slowly closed the door shut and headed back for the livingroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the project was here and Alex handed Jay a YouTube account name and password for him where their project was uploaded and smiled at him as Jay opened the folded piece of paper and looked at it before stuffing it into his jean pocket. As Alex opened his locker and grabbed out a script for their Drama class after they showed off their Documentary to their class on the Rake creature.

The bell rang as Alex and Jay ran into the class room heads down hoping their teacher wouldn't say anything and thankfully they just glanced at them as they ran towards their desk and took their backpack off letting them land on the tiled school door with a loud thud.

"Now it's time to see everyone's documentary over myths and legends." She stated loudly and looked at her class "First; Alex, Jay, and Brian please come up and show us your documentary." With that Alex got up quickly and looked at Jay who was taking his laptop out of his backpack and getting onto the Wi-Fi network, getting onto YouTube, and putting the documentary on the screen and hooking it up onto the projector and letting it play.

Alex leaned against the teacher's desk, his arms were crossed and he had a proud little look on his face as the students looked at the project with interest before Jay walked over beside his friend and leaned on Alex happily as he listened to their documentary happily. They sat in the dark room, before they looked at the other kids a moment before looking at each other and smiling happily. The teacher was watching with interest as well which was a plus for both Jay and Alex considering this teacher was pretty hard to please as of lately.

As the first part ended Alex went and clicked the link for the second part before quickly going back over to the desk where Jay was and as he got back they leaned against each other. Brian had walked over to the back of the class sneakily and was whispering to Tim who was snickering a little but trying to keep it down so they wouldn't get in trouble for their teacher who was writing something on her paper as she watched writing what was good and what needed work on in the documentary. Tim leaned back in his seat and was no longer watching the documentary and instead was digging around in his backpack and handing Brian a video game magazine and was looking at it with him excitedly.

The second part of the Documentary ended and the credits rolled. The teacher had a pleased look on her face as she turned the lights back on and light flooded into the class room causing the students to groan in pain due to their eyes not being adjusted to the light. Tim and Brian were possibly groaning the most because they had been trying to read in the dark, their eyes had been straining to read the small text in the magazine when they lights suddenly had come on.

"Do any of you have questions for Alex, Jay, or Brian?" she asked after a moment but no one rose their hands to ask anything they were sitting there with an awkward silence hanging in the class room air but the teacher decided to finally say something.

"Your group did a splendid job Alex Kralie. Your documentary was informal, easy to understand, and very interesting. The script was well done from what I can tell," as she said the last part Alex looked at Jay and gave him a smile as if telling him 'Good job!' "There were a few things that need some work on. One, Brian's voice wasn't loud enough to really hear at first, next time you have this problem you should dub your voice over the clip that needs to be louder. Lastly the pictures in it had slightly bad timing in some areas of the documentary. But for your first project of the year I must say I am impressed; your group gets an A."

Alex smile seemed to light up the room as he grinned excitedly at his group that were looking pretty proud of themselves as they logged off their YouTube account before heading back to their desks. Jay sat down and wrote down what needed to be done to make their next project better in a little notebook like Alex had been teaching him to do before he looked at Alex happily.

He took another page out of his notebook and writing something on it before handing it over to Alex. It was cute how Jay still passed notes in class even in college when they were supposed to be or act at least a little more mature then they were. Alex took the note quickly and opened the folded up paper looking at the writing.

"_Can't believe we got an A! :D"_

Alex looked at the excited Jay sitting there at his desk acting like he was paying attention to the next groups' documentary as Alex started writing below Jay's writing in nice need print before handing it back to him in which Jay took quickly and read it. He couldn't help but smile happily at what Alex wrote.

"_That's because we make a good team"_ is all it said but that was enough to make Jay excited. It was something he had been hoping Alex was thinking as well, how well they worked together and just how good of friends they had become they made a great team and great friends for each other and he was just glad that Alex agreed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few months since Alex and Jay had worked on the Documentary project together but they always were together. If you saw Jay walking around you could expect Alex only a short distance away in the hallway or classroom keeping an eye on him, making sure no one would do or say anything bad to his innocent friends who, now that was getting more and more brave day by day seemed to be getting into a lot of bad situations. Just recently he tried to talk to some of the jocks in their school trying to get them to stop calling Brian and Tim queer and Alex had to intervene before the jocks did something stupid and tried to hurt Jay.

Behind the cool relaxed look Alex usually had he had a short temper when it came to things or people he didn't like or trust. When Alex snapped you better watch out, he didn't think twice when it came to yelling at someone who said something bad about Jay or his roommate and his best friend and if that didn't work, if he snapped, you'd better run and fast because he'd probably end up punching someone. He was one who never regretted hurting someone simply telling Jay "They had it coming."

Jay never had to worry about being in a bad situation for too long because Alex would always seem to come to his rescue no matter how bad or simple the situation would be. Jay would never complain about that though, he liked it, knowing that Alex cared about him that much that he would protect him from people in their school or even on the street when him and Alex would walk Alex's dog Rocky who was just a young dog at the time. If someone gave Jay a weird look or said something rude towards him Alex would stop it and almost instantly too made Jay feel a lot better.

Jay stopped by his locker, putting some books up, he had that normal no emotional look on his face that he had when Alex wasn't around but he was actually pretty happy, today was the last day of school and now it was Christmas vacation for his school. Finals for the second quarter were finished and Jay was actually pretty confident about how he did thanks to Alex and him studying together for all the classes they had tests in. Alex made studying pretty easy in which Jay truthfully had never really done before thinking it was too hard for him to study and since he never really had friends before he had never had anyone help him study or study with him in general. It was a nice change to say the least.

He put his now almost empty backpack back on him quickly liking the feeling of the lightness; it just seemed to confirm that they were having a nice small break from school that could be so hectic as well as stressful at times. He had been looking forward to the break seeing as now all he had to worry about was getting to work and hanging out with Alex and Brian for most of the break.

"Dude!" came the happy cheerful voice of Brian who was quickly walking over to Jay who was now closing his locker door. Jay turned to look at the shorter man who had a huge smile on his face "Hey dude, Jay, you busy on Christmas man?" Jay thought that over, well he had been planning on going to his parent's home to go see them but they had decided last minute that instead of spending the Christmas season with their son that they would go up to California and go see other family that were farther away then Jay was because they hadn't seen them in a long while.

"Oh uh..no actually why?" he asked looking at him curiously and Brian's smile turned into a full out grin looking just as excited as ever, wow this must have been pretty important if Brian was this excited, well then again Brian got this excited over video games and mountain climbing so maybe it wasn't as important as Brian's making it out to be.

"Well-Christmas is Tim's birthday and we're just having a get together at Alex's and my house. Just a few people that are friends with Tim and everything but him and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Alex wants you there pretty bad because he doesn't know any of Tim's friends, heck him and Tim don't even really know each other and we're all in the same class." He rambled excitedly "So you wanna go or what?"

He smiled a little at Brian "Do you really even need to ask? I'll be there." He stated happily. Brian nodded a little excitedly before texting Tim that Jay was going and within a couple minutes a text from Tim came up on Jay's phone with the date and time.

As Jay read it Alex walked over to him happily and leaned against the lockers behind Jay tugging him backwards gently once just for the small reaction Jay gave him; Jay gave a small surprised squeak of a sound as he tried to regain balance and grabbed for something to keep him upright which was actually Alex, he had wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and blushed with embarrassment before letting go and looking back at Brian who was too busy texting his best friend to have noticed Jay and Alex had been accidentally hugging.

Alex laughed a little as Jay let go, looking down at the shiny tiled floor with an embarrassed blush still visible on his cheeks and Alex wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders giving him a small happy squeeze.

"Did you get everything for Christmas vacation?" Alex asked after a moment and Jay nodded a little finally looking up at his friend who was smiling happily at him. "Good. Oh do you have work today?" he asked after a moment before Jay took his almost empty backpack off his back and set it on the ground digging through his backpack a second before pulling out his work schedule a second and looking It over before looking up at Alex. "Yeah at 10 tonight until around 2 in the morning but since I have no homework or anything I guess we could hang out if you want? Go over the new pages of Marble Hornets you made." He stated with a smile and Alex nodded excitedly and ruffling Jay's hair lovingly once.

Jay put his schedule away neatly in his backpack again before slinging his backpack on his back once again and looking at his friend who was getting his own books into his locker quietly and smiling softly before handing him the Marble Hornets script happily so he could read it when he got to his house. Jay took the script gently treating it like it was the most fragile thing in the world right now since it was practically the greatest thing to Alex, all his joy and pride was in these pages of the script. He had spent hours on this thing, probably staying up all night a few nights in a row to finish up some of the scenes he had been working hard on.

"Ready to go?" he asked and Jay nodded excitedly walking along with Alex down the hallway quickly keeping up the pace of the taller man walking beside him. Alex opened the door for him happily and smiled lovingly at his friend who walked out of the door Alex had opened and down the steps quickly, heading for his old looking run down car. He opened the car quickly and threw his backpack into the passenger seat as he was about to sit in the driver's seat and start the car up when Alex leaned against the driver side door and looked down at the big eyed film student who slowly looked up at his friend curiously.

"I have to go to the store really quick and get some Combos and a few other things. Let's go in my car and when I finish shopping we'll come get your car after ok?" he said with a small smile and Jay thought it ok before saying "Ok." And getting out of his car and pocketing his car keys again before walking over to Alex's car as he unlocked all the doors and Jay ducked into the nice expensive looking white car and relaxing against the passenger seat happily looking at his friend happily as he started the car up.

"If you wanna listen to a CD or something I have the CD case under your seat just pick something." Alex said with a small smile and Jay nodded a little before getting the nice CD case and going through it slowly reading all the band names quietly before picking up the 'Simon Curtis-8 Bit Heart' and handed it to Alex who slid it into the CD player in the car.

"Best song on here has to be track 10." Alex said as the first song started and Jay nodded a little leaning back listening to the auto tuned music. It was actually pretty good love songs, he's never heard of this CD though which was weird because he was sure someone would have shown it to him before this since it was so well done in Jay's mind. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music happily he opened his eyes looking at his best friend.

"Pfft what a romantic you are." He stated with a small smile, "First your romance movie and now your music is even romance." Alex smiled a tiny bit too but didn't really reply right away so Jay went right back to resting against the passenger seat before grabbing Alex's camera from the back and turning his camera on.

"So Alex~" he said after he turned the radio off and had the camera recording, a small smirk on his face as Alex glanced over at Jay and smiling slightly but tried to act like he was concentrating hard on the road ahead of them and Jay was just being a dorky distraction "What's up~?"

"Driving?" he stated and now looked at Jay with a smile before looking back at the road thinking Jay was done with the camera thing but it didn't stop there, Jay zoomed in a little still smiling happily and there was just a tiny pause before Jay said "Yeah?"

Alex laughed a little before nodding and looking at Jay "Yeah.", Jay laughed as well a little before turning the camera off happily happy to have wasted a couple of minutes just being a dork with Alex as they drove down the road. He smiled happily as Alex took a hand-off the wheel before ruffling Jay's hair happily. "Your such a dork." He stated with a little chuckle and Jay smiled happily. After Alex moved his hand away and put his hand back on the steering wheel Jay turned the camera completely off and turning the CD back on and skipping to Track 10 and smiled a little as Alex tapped his fingers against the steering wheel a little with the music.

Alex stopped at a red light and looked at Jay who was watching him before Alex looked back at the road again as the red light turned quickly and they were able to go. They drove slowly into the parking lot before going in one of the parking spaces, turning the car off before looking at Jay with a smile and getting out of the car. He stretched a little and looked at Jay who was getting out of the car quickly to join Alex as they walked over to the store entrance.

"All right, Combos last because they're in the checkout isles." Alex stated "So drinks first, what kind of energy drink you like?" he looked at Jay who was taking his time to think about it before grabbing a Red Bull and putting it in the cart that Alex had gotten before Alex grabbed a second one for himself since that was actually his favorite as well and he grabbed a couple cases of soda ,putting it in the basket as well happily.

"Snacks next." He said with a happy tone "Brian said Tim likes those 'Bottle Cap' candies. So we'll get some for him since I guess he's coming over today and I like 'Sugar Daddy's', you can pick whatever you want too."

With that Jay went to the candy isle and grabbed Alex's and Tim's favorite candy before grabbing himself a 'Three Musketeer Bar' before running over to Alex happily with the candy in hand and dumping all the candy into the cart happily before standing at the side of his best friend. Alex put some Doritos and Cheetos in the cart as well before scooting down the isle with Jay and heading for the checkout.

As they got in line Jay shuffled his way ahead and grabbing two pizza flavored Combos and one of the Cheddar cheese flavored since that was Brian's favorite before going back to the cart and putting it in. After Alex paid for all the food Jay helped take the cart to the car and put the groceries in the trunk and getting into the passenger seat excitedly waiting for Alex to get into the car. He smiled a little at Alex as he started to drive out of the parking lot and down the road back towards the school so Jay could get his car from the school and head for Alex's house.

As they get to the school Jay gets out and gets into his own car starting it up happily before rolling down his window and smiled "See you soon." He said with a happy smile and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay finally pulled up to the house and turned his car off quickly. He looked towards the big house and smiled a second before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car, locking the car before he went towards the door where Alex was waiting for him, door open waiting for his friend to hurry up and come in.

"Hey need help with the groceries?" Jay finally asked sounding like the ever helping best friend he is, so willing to help Alex with anything he needed even if there wasn't anything to gain from it. Alex smiled a little and stayed where he was at the door, his hand gripping the door frame gently.

"Brian helped with the groceries so you don't need to worry about that." Alex replied quickly as he watched his friend quickly pick up the pace towards his friend's house and went inside to the heated home. He sat down comfortably at the living room and looked up at his best friend who sat beside him with that normal smile on his face.

"So what to see what I added to the script?" he asked after a second and Jay perked up a little and nodded excitedly as Alex pulled out the Marble Hornets script and handed it to Jay who gently took it and opened it up. There was a couple extra scenes with Brian and Tim get more character interaction to show how they had lost their friendship over a girl and how it changed their whole outlook as well as Sarah having her own flashback while she's deciding who was better.

"This is great, Alex." Jay stated after a second and looked over at the young director who had an all-out grin now all excited Jay liked the new extensions to the script he was working so hard on. Alex sat closer to him happily and pointed at the end of one scene and the beginning of another.

"now here I'm thinking about putting a fighting scene between Tim and Brian where Tim makes it sound like Sarah's just property to fight over in his mind and makes Sarah rethink her decision to date him and go back to Brian. Does that sound good to you or no?"

Jay thought the idea over before smiling happily at his best friend who was looking at him curiously.

"That's a great idea actually Alex, how do you come up with such good ideas?" He asked happily and Alex laughed a little and leaned back against the chair happily looking really happy now. "I don't think it's really good ideas but maybe…I'm a genius or something." He joked and Jay smiled happily and leaned his head on Alex's shoulder causing Alex to blush a tiny bit "so now that you saw the scripts want to watch a movie or something?"

Jay nodded a little "What do you have in mind?" he asked after a second and Alex pulled out a few romance movies that he had rented to get him more inspiration for his own wonderful film he had planned. "Willing to watch a couple chick flicks with me?"

"Sure why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas day had come already-far too soon for the young script supervisor who had done nothing but pretty much sleep and work during the large portion of his vacation He hadn't spent near enough time with his best friend, who had wanted him to come and help work with the Marble Hornets script to finish with the last couple typos and problems with the wording of some run on sentences that would make the movie sound a little unnatural while an actor spoke. But he supposed there was nothing he could do about it now. He still had another week until school started, maybe Alex would want him to come over and help him all that week and they could hang out together like normal before and maybe even after his work was over for the day. Thankfully this year his job had decided to let him take the Christmas day off to spend with his friends and family while they had some of the older people who had nothing better to do go on that shift.

Jay grabbed a fresh shirt and pants and threw them on before getting something to eat before getting into his car and starting it up, a piece of toast between his teeth as he help onto the wheel as he started the can when his cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID and smiled between the piece of toast before answering it and taking the toast out of his mouth quickly.

"Hello?" he said sounding a little questioning, he didn't know why he did that because he knew who it was he was always just so unsure and shy he guess it still didn't go all away but he supposed maybe after a year or two with Alex the shyness would completely disappear and he'd be more social to people over the phone.

"Hey, Jay, it's Alex. Are you on your way just yet?" Alex asked happily on the other end of the line. He was standing in his kitchen leaning against the counter. A few grocery bags behind him with party supplies that Brian made him buy for the party that was to be held for Tim. Alex had been tempted to just tell everyone it was a Christmas party too, but Brian had told him that Tim always hated people making it just one big Christmas/Tim's birthday celebration because it was more of a Christmas thing then about him and he didn't want to see him even more disappointed in yet another shared birthday with a stupid holiday that was all meant to steal his thunder so Alex had finally agreed just to have it be Tim's birthday celebration.

"Yeah I'm backing out of the drive way right now." He said looking at the drive way as he backed up to make sure he didn't run over anyone from his apartment complex before he managed to get out on the road safely. "So why exactly did you want me over so early in the morning?" He asked before he looked at the time, it was only 7 in the morning and the party didn't start till 8 at night or around there some time. Maybe he wanted to just go over the script for a few hours or something.

Alex paused a second on his end, looking around through the bags a second and pulled out a few boxes of cake mix and looked at the directions. "Well, I'm standing here, looking at these cake directions and I realized something-I'm not a cook, at all." He said and laughed a little "I was wondering if you would be willing to teach or at least help me with it, I'd really appreciate it Jay."

Jay thought it over a second as he waited at a stop light "Yeah, I should be able to help you cook, I baked a few birthday cakes for my cousins and parents when I was a little younger so it really shouldn't be that big of a deal for me I'd love to help you cook Alex."

"Thanks so much Jay, I owe you." He said sounding relieved and chuckled as he put the stuff near the oven so he wouldn't have it right on hand when Jay got there to help him.

XxxXXXxxX

It took around fifteen minutes before Jay's car was seen outside of Alex's home. He yawned tiredly as he got up to the steps and knocked on the front door tiredly. It took a second before Alex got to the door and opened it to his tired friend who was looking at him half lidded.

"Not used to being up this early?" Alex asked after a second and started walking back towards the kitchen happily. Jay nodded tiredly and yawned again before following after him and sat down into a chair in the kitchen and jokingly acted like he fell asleep face first on the kitchen table and Alex laughed a tiny bit poking him gently. "Hey wake up sleepy head we have work to do before the party."

"But Alex~" he whined jokingly looking at him tiredly "Just five more minutes." He smiled a little at the half attempt to look serious from Alex but it wasn't exactly working for the young director before him who soon laughed and burst back into a huge grin before trying to help him out of the chair and towards the oven.

"If you want you can eat an energy bar of Brian's I'm sure he won't mind if you only take one." Alex said and handed him one before getting all the cake batters ready and trying to understand the direction "So uhm- what's the difference between a table spoon and teaspoon?" he asked after a second and Jay looked at him a second before going through his drawers and getting a table spoon and tea spoon out and showing him the difference.

"If you put a teaspoon of salt in the cake it'd taste good but put a tablespoon of it in there and it will ruin the whole thing, that's the difference. The sizes are just so different once you figure that out it kind of just sticks with you." Jay took the box from Alex after a second and got some of the ingredients it asked for before making it and looked at Alex after he got all the stuff ready. "Want to stir it?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex said after a second thinking it wouldn't be that hard until he tried his hand at it. The batter was like a thick paste feel to it, it was hard to move the spoon around in it until he felt a pair of slightly smaller hands around him helping him stir it causing Alex to blush a little and look at Jay who was smiling a little as he helped him stir the cake batter, they stayed like that making the cake batter together with Jay's hand over Alex's before Jay thought Alex might be getting uncomfortable and quickly took his hands off Alex's own, his eyes casting down to the floor for a second before Jay quickly busied himself with finding a cake pan to put the batter in and coming back with it.

"Here the batter should be done so pour it into here and I'll start the oven on the right temperature." Jay said happily now forgetting about the embarrassing thing he had done a few minutes ago. He watched as Alex carefully put the batter in the cake pan and looked a little proud of himself before handing Jay the cake pan back filled with the cake batter. Alex waited for a few minutes before the oven beeped before he gently put the cake pan in the oven and set the timer so they would know when it was done before he looked at Alex curiously, now a small smile setting on his face. Off to do the decorations for the party.

XxxXXXxxX

The party was loud making Jay a bit uncomfortable in the house while guests kept arriving to the house to celebrate Tim's birthday and have a social life. While everyone did that Jay hid away outside with Rocky for a while petting the dog, ignoring the loud music that was vibrating the back patio where him and the dog were sitting.

Alex walked out there a second looking at his dog and best friend just handing outside silently looking out at the night sky. Alex slowly sat beside him and leaned his head on Jay's shoulder happily, he smiled at him.

"Still shy, huh?" Alex asked after a second and Jay silently nodded looking away feeling like he just ruined all of Alex's hard work on him. Alex frowned a little when he noticed Jay wasn't looking at him and moved his chin with a gentle finger so he would have to turn and face him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, we can work on it ok?" Alex said trying to encourage him and Jay slowly nodded, still kind of looking down. It was kind of sad, Alex had begun to realize that perhaps he had found Jay attractive and in fact still did, he rubbed it off as him just being really good friends with Jay but with that stirring incident he had come to the conclusion that wasn't the correct reason. He did in fact beginning to realize he had some attraction to Jay, not that he was going to tell him seeing as he was pretty sure his friend was straight. Hell, Alex had been sure he had been straight before he met Jay and now he knew that was a bunch of bullshit, but he didn't want Jay to get awkward around him. He favored his friendship far too much to ruin it over something like a crush just yet. He silently looked up at the stars a few minutes before looking at Jay again lovingly, standing up and offering him a hand. "Come on, let's go together, that way you won't be so shy around people right?"

"I-I guess that would be true." Jay finally said and took his hand, getting up. He smiled at his best friend happily as he walked towards the back entrance and opened the door for him letting Jay go in first and as jay walked passed him Alex smiled at him lovingly before happily following after him to go hang out with him during the party.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Alex and Jay had managed to clean up the house after Tim's party the day before, making sure all the beer cans were crushed and placed in bags so they could try to go get money for the however many pounds worth of cans were chugged down and all the confetti and other random pieces of trash that was lying around the house that no one took the time to throw away themselves. Jay decided to go outside and go see Alex's dog that had been cooped up out in the cold all night while everyone was having a great time. Jay almost felt bad for the little yorky dog, who while everyone was dancing and socializing, the poor dog was watching through the glass window, whining and pawing at the door hoping that someone might have the heart to open it, and let him inside to play with them all.

He saw Jay coming and wagged his tail excitedly yapping at him and running around in circles at the tall wide eyed boy walked onto the back yard patio and sat down on the steps. The dog sat beside him, his little floppy ears perked up excitedly as Jay reached a hand over to pet him. The dog nuzzled into the hand, his little pink tongue hanging out as he gave Jay a doggy grin, causing Jay to smile and laugh at the dog who was now wagging his tail at him. "Aww, you're a good boy. Want to play?"

The dog squirmed happily and scampered away quickly to get one of the toys his master had gotten him and came bag with a tennis ball, dropping it in Jay's lap and looking at him expectantly. Jay smiled a little and stood up before throwing the ball somewhere in the yard and Rocky instantly took off to go get it to bring it back to his master's best friend, when he came back with the ball in his mouth he dropped it near Jay's feet and yapped at him excitedly, making Jay chuckle a little as he leaned down to get it, grabbing the small ball up into his hand and throwing it again letting the dog run and get it.

He looked behind him as he heard the glass door open and close and saw Alex walk outside holding two glasses of lemonade, smiling happily at his friend who was laughing a little at Rocky as he came back, dropping the ball expectantly and when Jay turned to talk to Alex, Rocky moved between them, and put his front paws on Jay's leg, asking for him to pay attention to him instead of his master for a few more minutes, but that was all forgotten when Alex set the lemonade down on the back yard table and went to Rocky's 'treat drawer' making the attention go from Jay to Alex almost instantly, he began running over to him and jumping on Alex's leg telling him to hurry up, making excited puppy sounds at Alex who was smiling a little at his dog, crouching down so his dog could reach the treat. "Gentle." He commanded and as soon as he said that Rocky sat down and took the treat gently from between Alex's fingers, making sure not to bite him, then ran away to go eat it. Making sure to hide in his dog house in case Jay or a cat in the neighborhood decided they wanted to steal it from him.

Jay sat down at the table on the patio and smiled happily at Alex who was sitting across from him sipping at his own lemonade. Jay took his own and smiled a tiny little bit and chuckled, shivering slightly. Alex blinked and looked at him curiously wondering why he was chuckling and Jay smiled a tiny bit.

"I don't know just-its winter. Isn't lemonade a summer-y type drink?" Jay asked after a second having an amused tone in his voice as he pointed that out. Alex looked at the two lemonades a second before smiling a little himself and laughing a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I guess, but you can blame Tim and Brian for that, they pretty much drank it all before the party even started yesterday, because they thought it would be fun to have a hot chocolate drinking contest instead of beer chugging one so they would be sober enough not to pass out during Tim's big night." Alex said and jay gave him another one of his amused looks and Alex shrugged "something about them wanting to draw all over the people who passed out from having to many beers, they got over half the party last night, I'm surprised you didn't notice-well, I guess I'm not, seeing as you fell asleep at midnight and I had to carry you up to my room so they wouldn't try to write stuff all over you too."

Jay smiled a tiny bit "That's so…sweet of you Alex. Thank you." Jay said and there was a small hint of a blush on his face, Alex saw it but said nothing, thinking it might have been more out of embarrassment than anything else and smiled at him lovingly before getting up and leaving Jay outside for a second before coming back with three gifts and setting them in the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Jay asked after a second and looked at Alex who was smiling at him. Alex chuckled a little and put a hand to his face and smiled a little before looking at Jay like he should know what presents were by now seeing as he was 20 years old and on his own.

"They're called presents Jay. It's a box wrapped in paper with a surprise item inside that people buy for you." He said sarcastically "And I thought you deserved a few Christmas gifts from me. Had to hide them from Tim and Brian because knowing them they would have asked what they were until I told them and they'd be off to tell you as soon as I told them what was inside just to ruin the surprise."

"I know what a gift is Alex, I was just wondering why you got these all for me. You really didn't have to; your friendship really is enough." Jay blushed again a tiny little bit and looked down before opening one of the gifts, it was a new Sony camera, the latest and best quality kind that they had and Jay looked at it surprised a second, that gift alone was enough to make him want to get up and hug his best friend.

"I don't-I don't know what to say." He stated looking just astonished by the camera as he opened the package and turned the camera on, playing with it a little before looking at his best friend who was smiling happily at him, happy he liked it that much.

"You don't have to say anything. Open the other ones." Alex said cheerfully and Jay nodded and did as he was told, the next one was a brown jacket which he happily put on, before opening the last gift which was a green hat, which he happily put on as well, not going to take it off for a while. He adored these gifts his friend gave him and he finally stood up and hugged Alex tight.

"Thank you so much Alex, this means so much to me." He said happily before finally letting go and looking down at the little dog that had finally finished eating it's dog treat and had come back to get more attention from his master and his friend who were sitting down at the table, not giving him any attention he deserved.

Jay crouched down and pet the dog "Thank you too Rocky, for taking such good care of Alex." He stated happily "I think Alex all happy and safe is the best Christmas present ever anyways." He whispered to the dog but Alex seemed to overhear him and leaned forward in his seat looking at his dog and friend with an amused look on his face.

"Hey I don't go risking my life to tell people to stop making fun of my friends. I should have Rocky look after you, that'd be a better idea I think." He said and laughed. Jay looked over there and smiled a little getting up and hugging Alex again tightly thanking him again.

"There's no need to have Rocky look after me, I couldn't ask for a better friend or protector then I already have Alex, and that's you."


	11. Chapter 11

School had been back in session and it seemed to have two times as much work as usual, causing even more late nights for Jay. His shifts were lately late at work as well and he would get off around midnight and go home and do homework until around two in the morning. It was tiring him out and actually wearing his health down a little bit. Alex had noticed the small darkened black circles that seemed to keep getting darker and darker around his friends eyes and the way he seemed to look like he was about to just fall asleep right on his desk during important classes. It had actually worried Alex a bit to the point he told Jay to go up to his manager and tell him that he would like some time off and wouldn't leave Jay's work unless he did.

Well today made Alex realizes just how tired his poor friend was; Jay was propped up against the wall and lockers of the school. He was sitting down leaning against the wall, eyes closed; sleeping tiredly as Alex made his way passed him to get something from his own locker when he noticed Jay laying there. He stared at the sleeping boy a second before slowly crouching down in front of him and took his green hat off to ruffle his hair.

Jay stirred but didn't wake up but he did smile a little in his sleep and lean into the hand lovingly. Alex smiled a tiny bit before putting the green hat back on Jay's head gently before gently shaking him trying to make him wake up. It took a few seconds but Jay finally stirred and looked up at Alex who was smiling at him lovingly when he saw Jay was awake.

"Hey, sleepy head, if you're not careful you're going to be late for class." Alex said lovingly, Jay smiled a tiny bit, rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep out of them before he slowly stood up off the ground. He leaned down to grab his back pack off the ground but Alex grabbed it before him and slung it over his shoulder to take it to class making Jay look a tiny bit confused before a small blush came across his face though he didn't exactly know why. Alex did this kind of stuff for him lately and it wasn't that he didn't appreciate it or anything it was just he didn't know if Alex had feelings for him or not and that confused the poor boy.

He had realized himself that he had something for Alex who was always beside him watching out for him, making sure no one would mess with him, he really enjoyed his company and friendship but he felt like he wanted more. He didn't know why, he didn't even know he was attracted to other men until a few months after he met Alex. He never said anything though just thought he was making it obvious with him wearing all of Alex's gifts all the time. They jacket was a little big on his and went over his hands just showing his fingers which made him truthfully look a little cuter though he never thought he was cute, and he always had his hat on his head and would get mad at anyone who touched it unless it was Alex and that was only if he wanted to ruffle his hair or something.

"So did you finish all your homework?" Alex asked after a second looking at Jay who was still looking a bit sleepy and was still kind of blushing at the fact that Alex was holding his books and carrying his books and backpack for him as they walked to class. Jay kept his eyes down a little at the tiled floor a second before his gaze went up to look at Alex who was looking at him worriedly causing Jay to blush a tiny bit more.

"Uh yeah barely…I only had about 3 hours of sleep because of it." He said after a second resting his head on Alex's shoulder causing the tall director to blush and smile. Alex wrapped a free arm around Jay and gave him a small squeeze before opening the door for him and letting Jay walk in. Alex watched him walk into the room before walking after him setting Jay's backpack and books next to Jay's desk happily.

They sat in their English class together and as the teacher talked Alex looked over to the younger man who was starting to fall asleep at his desk. Alex watched as Jay closed his eyes and didn't open it before he pulled out a notebook and started writing notes for his friend in case there was anything important.

When the bell rang Jay jumped away and looked around tiredly before slowly getting up from his desk and stretching still looking pretty tired. He slowly reached down, grabbing his backpack right as Alex was about to get it and their hands brushed against each other and Alex made a soft surprised sound moving his hand away quickly looking a little embarrassed and Jay did the same but hesitantly took his back pack and books and looked at Alex with a blush on his face once again.

"So uh…drama class right?" He asked looking a little shy again which was kind of depressing to Alex that his friend was being shy to him out of all people, they had gotten through his shy phase together but he guessed he would be a little shy or awkward too if it looked like someone wanted to hold their hand that was the same gender. He thought he was so stupid now for trying to be helpful and made Jay mistrust him. He slowly nodded and Jay smiled a little now grabbing Alex's hand gently and pulling him along happily making Alex a little surprised but he smiled now feeling relieved. Maybe this whole crush on Jay would be ok for a while since now that Jay was holding his hand didn't make him so nervous around him anymore. He smiled at Jay happily as they left the room towards the Drama class.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally school was out for summer vacation Jay walked down the school hall towards the exit looking a little depressed as he walked away from the school. Alex came up from behind him happily and smiled just a little until he noticed the sad look on his friends face then his smile slowly turned into a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked after a second, Jay had been kind of acting a bit odd all day today, his head always down during class and he had hardly even said a word to him during their last school day together for that year. Alex poked Jay a little trying to get his attention. Jay looked at Alex a second quietly before his gaze casted to the tiled ground.

"I-got laid off from work yesterday." He said sadly and looked down, he had no idea what to do, he needed money for rent and he wasn't about to move back in with his family. Alex looked a little concerned about him a second and frowned "It wasn't like I did anything bad just-the economy. They fired five others yesterday too but yeah."

"I'm sorry Jay." Alex said truthfully and hugged him once before looking at him to make sure he was ok. Jay his face in Alex's shoulder quietly a second and then Alex had an idea and smiled happily and his friend "Hey there's a summer camp near my house. They really need counselors…I was thinking about joining so I can see more of the forest during the summer so I can see good places to shoot and it's pretty easy money. Want to try to get a summer job with me? It would be fun and I could use your company."

"Yeah sure, I'm not really good with kids but if your there I'd love to." Jay perked up a little and smiled a tiny bit, nodding happily at him and resting his head on his shoulder. Alex smiled a little as well and wrapped his arm around him, giving him a small squeeze. They filled out their applications and sent it out and within a few days they received an acceptance letter and the camp they would be working in. Both of them went to the same came out in the cowboy camp since it was pretty easy and Jay knew how to ride horses and knew how to play guitar so they could have the kids sing as an activity over a campfire.

To be truthful Jay was pretty excited about it, it had been a while since he had been hors back riding and now he was going to be riding with Alex with him and a few kids. He smiled happily now as Alex grabbed both their bags and put them in his car and headed off towards the woods where the camp was held.

The little kids ran around the entrance of the camp ground and Jay stopped the car, getting the bags out of the car and heading for the counselor's room where all their camp staff would be staying for the two and a half months.

Jay grabbed his bag happily and walked into the cabin, setting his bag in the middle of the bed and sitting down on the worn out bed, looking as Alex took the bed beside him and smiled happily. Alex sat down on Jay's bed with him and smiled happily resting his head on him a second before getting up and looking at him before heading for the door.

"Come on Jay, let's go meet the kids." He said happily, Jay nodded as he got up before he followed after him to go see the kids who were running around playing. There were 5 girls, two were in their mid-teens and the others were younger than that. The two girls were sitting and talking happily, one was a short brown haired girl who was fairly tall and was hugging on the shorter black haired girl who was smiling happily and hugging back, nuzzling the brown haired girl happily, ignoring the annoying children that screamed and ran around.

Jay looked kind of nervous as he walked over to the children and looked at Alex as if waiting for him to help him but Alex only shrugged a second before the head counselor came over and gave the kids some direction. The kids went to put their stuff up in the cabins and the head counselor turned to look at the small group of 5. Jay and Alex were the only guy's there, the rest were girls who kept looking at them and bite their lip's a little. Jay looked a bit uneasy when he saw that and went a little closer to Alex who looked over at him a second before seeing the girl and shaking his head as if telling them Jay wasn't interested and the girls looked away looking a tad bit disappointed that the cute big eyed boy wasn't interested I any of them.

Jay looked over at Alex and rested his head on his shoulder as if thanking him before he listened to the head counselor as she began to tell them their schedules for the day. Jay was one of the first people who had to get up every morning the earliest; at 4:10 and go to the barn to feed and brush the horses. Getting them out of the stalls and out to the posts and put a bridle and saddle on the horses for the campers since he was one of the only two people who actually knew how to care for horses. At 8 in the morning it was breakfast time for the campers and then the staff and right away Jay had to go teach kids how to ride horses with Alex and take them on a few rides in the nature trails up towards the mountains and since Alex was going to be there then he was ok with would be fun and he wanted to see how well Alex could ride horses anyways, he kind of hoped he wasn't all that good just so he could tease him a tiny bit.

Lunch was at 1 in the afternoon and after that was over they had to take the kids to a river to swim and riding horses again then last was campfire where Jay had to play guitar. Jay nodded as the Instructor finished telling them all their schedule and Jay sighed a little following after Jay to meet the boys who had just arrived to the camp. There was 10 boys most of them were 13 or younger, Jay had no idea how to handle kids in the age range so he was silent as he stood beside his best friend who smiled and introduced himself to the young boys and looked at Jay, nudging him so he would tell them who he was.

"Hi…I'm Jay." He said sounding a little nervous as he introduced himself before looking at Alex as if to see if he did a good job, Alex noticed the look and gently took the hat off Jay to ruffle his hair lovingly and nodded before gently putting the hat back on Jay's head. The young boys didn't really think much of that to excite about being in summer camp to really notice their councilors were acting kind of weird. Jay smiled happily walking to the tables between the boys and girls campground where they were going to have their campers eat all their meals through the week.

Alex and Jay sat on the same side of the table, they were smiling at each other happily and laughing as they waited for the kids to get out here for lunch since the lunch truck with the camp food from the cafeteria would be here any minute.

Twenty minutes all the kids were sitting down on the other tables talking and laughing together and seemed to go into an uproar as they saw the lunch truck coming their way and the person driving in it almost made Jay and Alex's jaw's drop. It was Tim who was smirking a little at the two as he got out of the car with huge basket filled with tons of food in it for the kids.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Alex asked, still looking surprised. Tim put the food on one of the tables smiling a tiny bit, he thought this was hilarious; the shocked look on their faces was just priceless in Tim's eyes. He shrugged a tiny bit before getting the silverware out of the car and set them on the table as well before looking at the still shocked Alex and Jay and started laughing.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, you know-I work here too? I've been working here for 3 years now not all that surprising." Tim finally said with this amused tone on his face and Alex kind of frowned at the fact Tim hadn't told him that before but Tim thought he was mad because of something else "What did the cute little couple think they would be alone for the couple months?" He laughed, he and Brian would make fun of Jay and Alex since they acted even more of a couple then him and Brian did and they were actually secretly dating at the time.

"Oh shut up." Alex said "I thought you and Brian would be together or something, have some alone time at the house." Alex smiled again as he came up with that comeback but Tim looked a little unimpressed, Alex still sucked at come backs but whatever.

"Well man, I got to go, I'll leave you to your make out session, just- don't scar the kids alright?" He teased that little thing actually made Jay blush a tiny bit with embarrassment making sure none of the kids heard that before leaving Alex's side to get them to line up as Alex watched Tim drive off down the road. Alex shook his head a tiny bit but there was a blush on his face as he turned to look at Jay who was helping the younger kids' get their food so the older kids could get there's by themselves. Well Alex's plan about telling Jay he liked him tonight was kind of ruined because of Tim but oh well, he knew he had all summer and school year he didn't mind taking his time to tell his friend he liked him. He had actually spent most of his final study time before the end of the year to actually figure out just what he was going to tell Jay to make it not as awkward for him or sound like it was a last second thing. All he knew now is he wanted to do it and do it soon so Jay wouldn't get away from him and find someone else. The way the girls were looking at his little crush Jay wouldn't last long here without finding himself with a girlfriend and Alex wanted a chance to be with him and not have to worry about such competition. Well he guessed there was tomorrow to do it, he would try it then and hopefully the smart ass gamer would leave them alone for that long.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry it's so short but I wanted to make this and show people I wasn't dead. My laptop had a virus on it right now so I'm using the school comps and don't get much time on it but heres the small chapter hope you like it

Jay got up bright and early to feed and get the horses ready to be taken to the campers so they could learn how to ride horses without falling and breaking their neck but this- waking up at 4 in the morning was not something Jay wanted to do every single day for a month. He was going to pass out one of these days from exhaustion he was sure.

He sat down on the chair watching the horses eating in the barn and rubbed at his sleepy eyes tiredly trying to get them to focused and hoping it'd make him feel more awake then he was actually feeling. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing Alex walk into the barn looking pretty tired himself.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Jay asked curiously looking a little worried at his friend who was smiling embarrassedly at him. Jay stood up a second to get closer to his best friend and Alex hugged him tightly smiling a little.

"I was having a hard time sleeping. There's just a lot on my mind Jay." Alex replied after a second which Jay replied with just a small questioning look causing Alex to chuckle at the cute friend of his. "Well I've been meaning to tell you something I…," man this was harder then Alex thought it would be "I love you Jay. So much."

Jay blinked "Uh I love you too?" he said curiously he thought he meant as just friend he was so dorky at times that the thought of Alex liking him as more then a friend didn't even enter his mind.

"No I mean...I really love you Jay." Alex admitted and looked away embarrassedly a second and Jay blinked looking surprised well the rubbing his eyes didn't work with waking him up but the statement Alex made sure as hell did.

He smiled a little and looked at his best friend before hugging him back and give him a small little kiss on his cheek. "I…love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the day went wonderfully; the kids behaved and did as Alex and Jay told them and the horses they rode all day didn't kill anyone as well as Jay seemed even happier then he was before if the was even possible. The end of the day finally came and the kids were sent to their cabins for the night since they had to be awake around 6.30.

After they checked to see if everyone was being quiet and sleeping in the right cabins Alex and Jay started up a campfire and Jay strummed his guitar a little as Alex sat next to him and wrapped a gentle arm around Jay's shoulders lovingly which caused Jay to stop playing and lay into his new boyfriend's embrace lovingly before nuzzling under his chin.

Alex and he sat like that for about an hour and a half before Alex started singing in Jay's ear "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jay, Happy birthday to you." He gave Jay a tiny kiss on the forehead causing Jay to smile a tiny bit at him and close his eyes at the kiss on the forehead.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow." Jay replied and Alex smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling the top of his head softly. Jay smiled at that, wrapping his fingers into the soft fabric of Alex's shirt before he heard a small chuckle from Alex.

"It is tomorrow silly-" Alex finally replied and showed him his watch, it was on night view right now so Jay got a glimpse at the time,12:03,Alex had waited for it to be midnight to wish him a happy birthday. "You're so-sweet Alex." Jay said happily, blushing a little at him, he hesitated a second before inching a little closer to Alex, his lips brushing Alex's softly, Jay's eyes closed as he kissed him lovingly. Alex was a little surprised but after a moment he closed his eyes as well and kissed back lovingly.

After a second Alex broke the kiss and smiled a little at Jay who was blushing at him, Alex couldn't help but kiss him one more time after that he looked around quietly a second before looking at Jay again. "We have our day off tomorrow cause it's your birthday and all- lets go somewhere since it's our 'real' first date."

Jay heard that and blushed before nuzzling under his boyfriends chin once before gently kissing Alex's neck causing a tint of red to appear on Alex's face making Jay smile a little at Alex and hug him tightly.

"So where do you want to go?" Alex finally asked and looked at Jay who was still hugging tightly onto him and shrugged.

"I'm not good with the whole choosing dates. How about you choose this one, surprise me." He said happily and nuzzled him again "I mean you're the more romantic one here right? I'm sure I'll love whatever date you have in mind Alex."

Alex smiled happily and gave him a small loving squeeze before getting up and heading for the cabin where him and Jay slept and nodded a little "I'll do that then. I'll make it the greatest date you could ever want Jay." He said with a goofy smile on his face causing Jay to smile a little and laugh at him, getting up as well and putting his hand in Alex's. It almost felt perfect, his hand in Alex's, they fit so perfectly, almost like a puzzle piece it was amazing, and Jay absolutely loved it and him.

"I love you." Jay said quietly and Alex stopped a second, smiling at him lovingly before leaning down a little to capture Jay's soft lips in his before breaking it.

"I love you too Jay."


	15. Chapter 15

It was around 6:45 when Jay finally woke up, his eyes slowly opened and looked around the room before they stopped upon the sleeping director that was curled up under blankets smiling slightly in his sleep causing Jay to smile a little as well. He slowly got up from the safety of his cozy bed and into the cool open space of the cabin that Alex and him were in together. He slowly got to the edge of Alex's bed before hesitantly going under the covers beside him, instantly getting warm again from Alex's body heat that was trapped under the fuzzy covers.

Alex smiled once again in his sleep, stirring slightly. He moved around getting more comfortable before wrapping his arms around Jay in his sleep making Jay feel safe and warm. Jay cuddled into Alex's embrace, his fingers dug into the fabric of Alex's soft shirt before he rested his head on Alex's chest feeling it slowly rise and fall. Jay finally managed to fall asleep again listening to the gently thump of Alex's heart against him.

"Jay." Alex said quietly after a few hours after Jay had fallen asleep again. Jay's eyes slowly opened and looked up at his boyfriend who was still hugging onto him lovingly with one arm and the other was running through his hair actually making Jay feel more relaxed and actually tempted to fall back to sleep. Jay slowly leaned into the hand, closing his eyes a second before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend gently, a small smile tugging at his lips not wanting to let Alex go yet. "Good morning." Alex said lovingly kissing Jay softly which Jay happily kissed back, smiling into the kiss before Alex broke it.

"Almost ready for our date?" Alex asked with a loving tone and Jay nodded a little cuddling into Alex, letting him keep petting his hair. Alex sat up with Jay still in his arms keeping him warm before nuzzling the top of his head and letting him go so he could go take a shower really quick leaving Jay in the bed feeling cold and strangely not as safe without him being in his arms. He took a second or two himself before slowly getting out of bed and going to his suit case getting some clothes and putting them on after that he waiting patiently for Alex to get out of the shower, he opened the blinds letting light flood into the dark cabin and looked out at the forest around them. Most of the trees were green and healthy except for one that was standing a few hundred yards away. It looked black, like it had been burned or hit by lightning but it almost looked like fabric as well. Jay blinked and as soon as his eyes were open he realized the tree was gone as though it had never been there before. Jay shrugged it off assuming that it was probably just his imagination or his eyes had been playing tricks on him because he still somehow managed to be tired even though he had a good nights sleep. He completely forgot about it though once he heard the bathroom door open and the now clean and dressed Alex came into the room smiling a little at Jay and taking his hand lovingly. "Ok, let's go to the store and get some things for our date."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex set out a blanket on the soft sand near the river where he had taken Jay on the surprise birthday date. He smiled as he looked at the blanket with the food set out neatly on the red blanket he had taken from the camping cabins where him and Jay had been sleeping for a few weeks. He looked up to tell Jay that it was time to eat but when he looked up words escaped him. Jay was in the river walking around with the cutest smile on his face Alex had ever seen. Jay looked back and saw Alex watching him and smiled lovingly at him before going a little further in the river watching all the fish swim by. He was shivering a little as the cold water rushed passed his legs.

Alex slowly got up from his spot on the blanket and walked towards the edge of the shore, taking his shoes and socks off. He paused a second feeling the warm sand under his feet before walking into the cold water and jumped slightly he hadn't expected it to be that cold. He waited there a second, getting used to the water before going closer to his boyfriend that was looking down at the clear water in front of himself.

Alex got right behind him slowly before wrapping his arms gently around him, feeling the warm skin of Jay's chest on his finger tips and palms of his hands before resting his head on the back of Jay's neck lovingly as he felt Jay's heart skip a beat. Jay took a second before slowly turning around in Alex's safe arms and smiling at him happily before leaning in, kissing him passionately. He finally broke the kiss and blushed at the red tint on Alex's face before nuzzling him softly.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked after a second, hugging Jay lovingly, making him feel even more safer in those strong arms that hugged onto him protectively, the young man who had protected him the whole year from anyone or thing that tried to hurt or scare him. Alex always seemed to find a way to make him feel safe and warm inside almost instantly when they would see each other be it at school, Alex's home, anywhere really.

"Yeah, a little." Jay finally stated and nuzzled him again before Alex slowly let go and walked out of the lake, hand in hand with Jay. As they got to the shore he was careful of Jay, not wanting him to fall into the lake and get hurt. As they got to the shore they put their shoes and socks back on before going to the picnic blanket. Alex sat next to Jay, wrapping a arm around him lovingly a second before letting go so they could both start to eat their food. Jay tried the sandwiches and smiled happily before leaning into Alex again.

"Such a good date." Jay finally said lovingly and smiled at Alex who was now hugging him lovingly, Jay leaned into the embrace again and smiled lovingly, closing his eyes a second as Alex replied lovingly "Such a good date for such a good boyfriend." He said with a smile and nuzzled him lovingly before looking at the blushing Jay in his arms that was now looking up at him.

"You make me sound better then I really am Alex-you make me sound so special." He said lovingly, Alex hugged him a little closer keeping him protected. Jay smiled even more closing his eyes again and murmuring "So special- and safe."

Alex smiled at him "You are very special to me Jay, and as long as I'm with you, you'll always be safe- I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, nuzzling him lovingly causing Jay to smile and giggle a tiny bit.

And you'll never leave me right?" He asked after a moment, smiling slightly as he kept leaning against him as Alex acted like he was thinking that question over long and hard before smiling lovingly at his young boyfriend and ruffling his hair a little.

"Of course I'll never leave you."


	17. Chapter 17

School finally started again, Jay and Alex kept dating each other except acting a little more secretive over it because Alex didn't want Jay being even more bullied then he already was being the year before. He knew of a few students that had turned out being gay and coming out and they were bullied so badly that they had all left the school before. He didn't want Jay to end up like that and he knew that while he might be there for Jay mostly there were some people who would wait for Jay to be alone so Alex wouldn't protect him when they strike. He didn't want that for his adorable innocent boyfriend to go through that.

They had kept it a secret from Tim and Brian up until the last week of their sophomore year of college. Tim had smiled happily and simply stated about how obvious it had been to him that they had been going out that he could feel their lovey doveyness from across the room but stopped his teasing at that.

They had been going out now for 11 months and were both excited for their one year anniversary together planning that the whole summer they would just spend together, working on Marble Hornets and getting better jobs so they could possibly move in together right before they got back to school.

The last day of school Alex had finally finished the Marble Hornets script; he gave it to his adorable script supervisor and watched as Jay read the script over carefully making sure there were no errors or sentences that didn't make sense to him for the situation in the scene.

Jay came over to his desk happily after the bell rang and waited till all the students left for lunch except for Tim and Brian and set the script on Alex's desk as Alex started putting up his books happily. He looked at the script before looking at Jay who was smiling happily in front of him.

"What did you think of it?" Alex asked as if the look on Jay's face didn't show him what Jay thought of the whole thing, Jay paused a second trying to act all serious but it wasn't exactly working out for the poor guy.

"Do you want the truth?" Jay asked trying to act serious still, a smile tugging on his lips causing Alex to chuckle at his boyfriend's attempt before nodding a little "It was amazing!" Jay said excitedly and hugged onto Alex tightly causing Alex to laugh and hug him back after a moment.

"So when are you going to start filming?" Jay finally asked looking at his boyfriend lovingly, nuzzling him slightly, not used to hugging and clinging at the school but right now since it was just the four in the room he didn't mind as much doing it, the other two weren't much of a threat when it came to them making fun of them.

Alex kissed Jay after a second before shrugging "Maybe in a week." When he said that, Jay frowned a little, causing Alex to look a little concerned "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jay paused a second, he had failed a final and was supposed to take summer classes to get his grades up now and over half his summer was filled with just that. "I can only go to a couple. I have a lot of summer classes I have to take and I'm taking them almost every day for a month so I can help choose a house for us to live in together from now on." He stated lovingly and Alex smiled happily at him holding him tightly.

"Well you can stay with me tonight and since tomorrow is the first day of vacation we can start a scene or two there?" he asked causing a small smile on Jay's face to show up and he nodded a little "As long as your there a few times for the shooting I'll be happy ok? I don't want my script supervisor to be completely absent on set while I work" with that he leaned up and kissed him again causing Jay to blush a little before he bent down and grabbed his back pack from the floor before walking hand in hand with Alex from their class room.


	18. Chapter 18

The leaves crunched underneath his feet as he ran through the forest, he was gasping for air that burned the very lungs that begged for oxygen. Adrenaline could only make him go so far and so fast. There was no way to escape what was behind him he knew that but he wanted to live, wanted to survive to see Alex one last time. He looked behind him as he ran to see how far the tall figure was behind him, he was closer now but whenever Jay looked the being wasn't moving but was still somehow getting closer and closer not matter how fast Jay went. He felt his need to live slowly vanish about to give up when he heard the familiar voice of Alex in the distance giving Jay the reason to live again. He wanted to see Alex to hold onto him, to feel safe in his arms even if it was one last time. Tears streamed down his face as Alex's voice seemed to fade even more causing Jay to panic.

"Alex!" he yelled trying to make him figure out where he was and come take him away but the voice kept fading and Jay found the being even closer now. Jay looked back again before letting out a loud surprised yelp as his foot got caught under a tree root causing him to fall to the ground scraping up his hands and legs. He looked at the tree root but to his horror it wasn't a tree root at all in fact it looked black in color it almost looked like smoke to him. He tried to get away but the tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him back. The last thing he saw was Alex standing between the trees a few feet away looking at him with an angry expression.

"A-Alex!" He cried out as he woke up from his nightmare and Alex woke up instantly looking worriedly at his crying partner. He held him close and nuzzled him.

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a bad dream." Alex said lovingly trying to calm his boyfriend down whose heart was fluttering so fast just that caused him even more worry for him "It's ok, shhh." He tried to keep him calm and hugged him tightly. Jay held onto him feeling Alex's bear chest rise and fall and closed his eyes telling himself it had just been a bad dream and slowly started to calm down. They stayed like that for a hour before Alex kissed Jay's forehead. Jay started to fall asleep again and Alex slowly laid back down in their bed, Jay laying on top of him. Alex stroked a hand through his hair lovingly trying to keep him calm before Jay finally fell asleep again in Alex's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Jay walked into the school, head down a second as he set his backpack down on the nice shining floor before sitting down in his desk ready for the first class of summer to begin while Alex was somewhere with the cast and crew that were working on the film that they had both worked so hard on together. Jay had to admit he felt disappointed that he wasn't going to be there for the most part on the last step of their great project together.

Jay sat there the entire class writing things down that he needed to so that he had study material for after class. The teacher was pretty boring, his tone never changing which was boring Jay even more to the point he began to feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier as the minutes passed, feeling more like years to the young film student.

He felt his eye closed and began to dose off when his cell phone went off causing Jay to jump in surprise being woken up completely again. He took his phone out, being careful to keep it out of the teacher's sight before opening the text message from Alex.

'Hey, stay awake during your class. I know how you are. : ) oh btw after your class come out to the stairs we'll work on a scene with Tim in it alright? Since it does take place in the school." Jay smiled a little at the text message the first part specifically, seeing as Alex seemed to know him to the point he knew exactly what he was doing at any certain time. He hit the reply button before typing back 'How did you know I was sleeping? Are you stalking me now? 3' before hitting send, watching the little virtual letter go into the virtual mailbox before a checkmark appeared showing him that the message had been sent successfully before starting to write notes again the rest of the class period.

Right as the bell rang Jay walked out of the class, smiling happily as he saw Alex leaning against the locker across from his classroom door waiting for him. When Alex saw him he smiled happily and walked over to Jay, wrapping a friendly arm around him as they walked down the hallways towards the stairs.

When they got to the stairs Jay smiled at Tim leaning against the wall casually before noticing him and Alex, he smirked a tiny bit at the arm Alex had around Jay before looking at Alex seriously. "Can we start this thing yet? I want to get this over with so I can get lunch." Alex chuckled a little at that, Tim was always thinking about his stomach, if it wasn't so funny Alex would probably consider it very very annoying.

"Yeah we can start now." Alex finally said as he grabbed the camera, putting it on the tripod and began recording. Tim said his lines, Alex watching him looking almost proud at how well Tim had been doing with the script, how natural it felt up until halfway through when Tim began to stumble on his lines.

"Uhhh Alex…? Can I see a script?" Tim finally asked, Alex stopped recording and grabbed out one of his scripts before giving it to Jay to hand to Tim before realizing his boyfriend was still wearing the jacket he had given him a year ago. It was sweet really it was but Alex couldn't help but worry about it seeing as it was the middle of the summer in Alabama which meant it was very hot and humid in the area.

"Hey...Jay?" Alex finally said piping up, Jay was smiling at something Tim said before hearing Alex say his name, he looked over at the director curiously a second, his head tilted a little. "What is it Alex?" Jay finally asked, Alex looked at Jay as if he should know what he wanted to ask but jay kept the same curious look on his face causing the young film director to sigh a little.

"What's with the jacket?" Alex said, Jay blinked a second before looking down at his jacket, shrugging a little at it before looking back up at Alex. He knew why, he wanted to keep it on because it was a gift from Alex and it met a lot to him, as well as the hat that sat on top of his head nicely but he didn't want to admit that it was for such a lame reason and disappoint Alex for risking getting heat stroke from wearing a jacket in 108 degree weather.

"Well uh…It's kind of cold in here." He said after a second shrugging a little again before realizing Alex had started recording him and Tim again playfully. Jay moved out of the camera shot, smiling at Alex lovingly even though he was still giving him a little suspicious look. "Well ok I guess. Seemed pretty hot to me." Tim drank all his water from his large water bottle as if to agree with Alex before smiling a little at his friend "Alright, so I think I have it down guys, let's try this scene again ok?" Tim said after a second before getting into character, never looking out the window where a dark figure loomed over the production silently.


	20. Chapter 20

Well this was something Jay was not used to; this was the third day in a row that Alex had failed to contact him at all. Not even a phone call or text, Jay was worried for some reason. Sure Alex was busy, this was the third week of filming Marble Hornets but to not even text him asking how they were or replying to any of Jay's messages? Jay had become worried about Alex to the point where he decided to make a small surprised visit to his and Brian's house.

Jay pulled up to Alex's nice home, looking at all the closed blinds a second before getting out of the car. That was odd, usually Alex had the blinds opened during the day to get natural light in the house unless he wasn't home which Jay also knew wasn't the case seeing as Alex's nice car was parked in the driveway of the house. Jay got to the door, hesitating a second before knocking a couple times on the door. He heard shuffling in the house, cups clanking in a room as someone walked through the house, knocking into things before the door opened a crack, and Alex poked his head out of the small space between the door before opening the door wide. He hugged Jay tightly resting his head on his boyfriend.

Jay looked worried; Alex looked like he hadn't slept in a while, dark bags under his tired eyes. He also looked like he lost some weight in the short time since they had last seen each other making him look frail and fragile. "A-are you ok?" Jay finally asked after a second, hugging his boyfriend tightly a second, feeling Alex not wanting to let him go as they stood there before suddenly realizing they were still outside in the open where things could see them. He let go pulling Jay into the house quickly before closing the door making it slam before quickly locking the door.

The house was dark, only a couple lights upstairs were on and the house looked like a mess, trash hadn't been taken out, dishes weren't cleaned or put up. It looked like he hadn't cleaned it in weeks though Jay knew that it hadn't been that long seeing as a week before he had come to see Alex so he could help him with homework and everything was fine then.

"I know it looks bad but- it'll be fine soon..." Alex murmured after a second sounding like he was talking to himself instead of Jay. Alex walked into the dirty living room picking up the camera he had recording; it had been facing the doorway so it would record who came through the door when Alex opened it.

Jay looked around before walking into the living room after him, picking up dishes that were scattered around the room and taking them to the kitchen quietly before coming back and grabbing some ripped up drawings that were lying around which Alex looked a little panicked at first before seeming to realize that the pictures were ok to throw out.

Jay managed to clean the house in just a couple hours, taking the trash out last before curing up on Alex's couch with him happily, nuzzling him lovingly. Alex ran a hand through Jay's short soft brown hair a second but wasn't looking down at him like normal; instead he was looking towards the windows in the room making sure that no one managed to see through the blinds. Jay noticed this, slowly sitting up and kissing Alex lovingly once "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Jay asked after a moment, usually Alex told him if something was going on but it didn't seem like he was even thinking about telling him this secret. Alex kissed back after a moment before shaking his head, he didn't want to endanger his boyfriend, and he thought he could handle it on his own.

"No, I'm ok, I can handle it." Alex said after a moment kissing Jay's forehead a second "I'm sorry I haven't texted or called you, I've been-tired and a lot has happened this week but it should be ok."

Jay nodded a little before resting his head on Alex's shoulder a while before feeling himself starting to doze off again before falling asleep. Alex stayed there quietly before picking up his camera and then his boyfriend, taking him upstairs carefully before setting him on his bed, putting blankets on him to keep him warm before setting his camera on his bedside dressed, facing it their direction so it could record them both sleeping before sitting in bed waiting for sleep that would never come.


	21. Chapter 21

Brian finally managed to contact Jay after about a month into the Marble Hornets film. He knew this would probably not end well for the young film student to hear the bad news about his boyfriend; his short temper becoming worse as well as it seemed his mental stability seemed to be steadily decreasing. It had been a few weeks since Alex had even picked up his cell phone to even text instead only using it to keep alarms on when to change the tape in his camera he kept on him at all times.

Brian looked down at the floor as the phone rang before hearing footsteps behind him, he turned thinking it was Alex come home early but found Tim looking at him seriously a second before coming over to him, wrapping his arms around him lovingly, resting his head on Brian's shoulder a second. "Put it on speaker. "Tim said after a second before nuzzling his boyfriend who nodded a little and did as he was told, he waited for a few more seconds before hearing the phone pick up and hearing Jay's voice "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Jay, this is Brian and Tim…we wanted to tell you something…well, it's about Alex." Brian began sounding a little unsure of himself as he talked. Tim was looking at Brian a moment before letting go to cough, leaving the room a second so he didn't cough up blood in front of Brian so he wouldn't be worried. Brian stopped talking a second as Tim left but didn't follow him too busy with telling Jay, he would check on Tim soon, besides he knew Tim wanted him to not be worried about him because he considered himself a man and men should not be worried about.

"What about Alex?" Jay replied after a second sounding worried before Tim had started coughing and left the room "Is Tim ok too?" he finally asked after a moment over the phone. Brian looked in Tim's direction a second before looking back at the window that was still covered with blinds and now blankets to keep any sign of daylight out of their house,

"Tim's fine, listen; something is really freaking Alex out." He said after a moment "He won't admit it but-dude he put blankets over the windows to stop light from coming in the house. If I didn't know better I'd say he was a vampire." Brian said as if trying to lighten the mood a little but Jay wasn't laughing so Brian sighed a little "He's acting weird Jay, he's been really pissed off lately and-" He was about to say more when he heard a car pull up into the driveway "Look I got to go now but I'll call you later ok? You need to hear me out on this."

Jay paused a second before saying "Alright." He let Brian hang up before putting the phone down and sighing himself. He sat down on the couch, putting his knees to his chest before resting his head on his legs, shaking a little as he felt himself begin to cry, it was one thing to be without Alex for a couple days but he hadn't called in two weeks and now Brian was telling him that something was wrong with his partner; Jay was worried sick and desperate from lack of communication with Alex.

"Alex you said e-everything would be ok." He whispered to himself worried sick something bad had happened to his boyfriend. He called Alex's phone a second but after a few rings it went to voice mail causing Jay to feel absolutely helpless without anyway to get ahold of Alex now.

"Please call me- I need to hear your voice Alex.' He texted to Alex's phone, it was about 10 minutes before he finally received a reply, it probably wasn't meant to sound cold but it striked him as cold as ice as he read the text message that came onto his phone 'Waste of phone battery Jay. Sorry." It said causing Jay to feel absolutely unloved for the first time in their year long relationship "Oh well-happy anniversary anyway….." Jay just replied beck before setting his phone down hiding his face and tears in his jean fabric before looking at his phone that received no reply over their one year anniversary before Jay desperately threw his phone trying to relieve some stress listening to it clatter against the wooden floor of his apartment before sobbing again. His phone began to ring and Jay slowly got up from his couch to look at the phone, Alex was actually calling him, he picked his up, wiping the tears away quickly.

"A-Alex..."He said after a second.

"Look, I can't talk long." Alex said sounding a tad bit annoyed causing Jay to feel bad once again "What is it?" Alex said after a second, he wasn't acting like himself, this wasn't the Alex he had fallen in love with, and he wanted to know where he went and who the person in his place was. How could Alex have become this? It didn't even seem possible.

"I just-I just needed to hear your voice…"Jay said after a second chocking on a sob, Alex was silent a moment before sighing a little but said nothing for a moment "Alex…w-why haven't you called me it's been weeks."

"Look-I'm sorry. Things are just…hectic to say the least. You can come over tonight if you want. But you need to be here before dark and you can't leave until morning alright?" Alex finally said after a moment before sighing one more time "Jay-I love you. Don't think I don't, things are just really bad right now. I'm sorry if I haven't been here for you lately."

Now that was the Alex Jay knew and loved, he nodded even though Alex couldn't see it, leaning his hand on the couch a second as he leaned against it a second. "O-Ok." Jay finally said "I-I love you too. I'm sorry I'm being such a mess, I'm just worried about you are all."

"Ok, well I'll be here when you come see me, I'm fine alright? You don't have to worry about me…at least not yet." He whispered the last part to himself "All right, I have to go I've already wasted enough battery on this phone call, I'll see you soon." With that he hung up leaving Jay with an earful of the disconnected sound on the phone before he slowly closed the phone and putting it in his pocket before going towards the door so he could go to Alex's house.

Xxx

Jay finally arrived to the house, wiping the tears from his eyes one last time before looking at the house. The grass in their front yard looked unkept, dirty, and filled with disgusting weeds around the sidewalk. Jay ignored the front yard as he made his way to the door, knowing onto it before Alex came to the door, opening the door for Jay a second before walking quietly into the once again dirty living room. It looked even worse. Drawings Alex made were scattered all around the house, most of them in the living room but a few leading up the stairs into his room.

Jay sat on the couch quietly a second as Alex sat down beside him quietly before seeing Jay had been crying a lot more than he had thought he had. Alex moved an arm around his boyfriend trying to make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry, I made you cry." Alex whispered, Jay hid his face in Alex's shoulder quietly trying to hide the fact he started tearing up a little again before he shook his head.

"don't apologize I was-just worried about you, you never stopped talking to me for two weeks straight, normally I would think you were busy with the film but I heard you stopped the production a couple days ago…"

Alex looked at Jay a second with a small frown he didn't want Jay disappointed in the fact he didn't finish his film project "Well-It turned out really bad." Alex said after a moment causing Jay to look at him curiously with those wide eyes of his "The actors were terrible, the locations were not good places at all- the conditions in general were unworkable." He said and Jay nodded a little kissing Alex again.

"But it was your baby Alex; you've been working on it for years." Jay stated "we could find some new actors and a new location-"

"No Jay. It's fine, drop it." Alex said sounding like he really didn't want to talk about the film at all causing Jay to blink, it used to be Alex would never stop talking about the film but it seemed to be the exact opposite now. Jay felt bad, mostly because he felt it was partially his fault the film went bad because he was the script supervisor.

They stayed there for a good hour or two before Alex got up taking Jay upstairs so they could go to be. Jay followed him upstairs into his room. It was weird, his walls were usually bare but now pictures he had drawn were stapled to his wall, a few of what looked like a tall stickperson another was a circle with a X drawn through it. Jay didn't know what those meant, he thought maybe Alex was working on another film and drawing ideas for it.

Alex didn't say anything about the, he just laid on the bed, holding Jay close to him before looking at the young man in his arms. "Don't leave the room until morning; it's for your own ?" Jay nodded a little looking a little sleepy but said nothing just resting his head on Alex's shoulder before falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

(A/n: Well the end of part one is coming to a close. I'm actually sad for the ending and some things I meant to write didn't get put into this story but I think I'll make a small side fanfic of a few of their dates since I love these two so much back when they were less paranoid in this fan fiction. I'm sad to see the ending of this fan fiction and I think this is why I don't like completing stories much but then again all stories must come to an end. But alas I am making this a multiple part story and this is only part one. I will be working on the second part of this fan fiction again sometime in December that will take place during season 1 of Marble hornets then part 3 will have more Jay/Alex since Alex makes his great appearance in that one. Anyways please review this fan fiction it only takes a second to do and I want to know how I did on my first Marble Hornets fan fiction.))

To Tim night never seemed so long before in his short 20 some years of living, this was the third day in a row he had been stuck in this run down room in an abandoned doctor's office in the middle of nowhere. He snuggled up under the disgusting old blanket trying to get warm but it wasn't holding up to the wind that rushed into the building making it feel 20 degrees colder to Tim then it really was.

He shivered a little, teeth chattering a before he heard footsteps causing Tim to stop shivering from just the cold to shivering from the cold and fear that over took his body when he noticed the young man that walked in. He should have known his director would come back; he'd come back every night at the same time for the past two nights he had been forced to spend here.

Alex looked at him a moment before looking towards the doorway where a tall faceless man in a suit was staring at the two. Now Alex was a proxy but unlike Operator's new one he was going to make, Alex had no mask, it made him better. If Alex had a mask on his face it would result in people trusting him less and probably not follow him but without one he could lead all his cast mates to secluded areas and either help make them proxies or make them sacrifices. Though Alex wasn't the one who chose who would be what, the Operator did.

Tim stared at the Operator a second with wide eyes and scooted away from them, pressing himself even further against the wall. The static wracking his brain causing Tim to make a small pained cry but within seconds it was over, but instead of the headache Tim began to cough uncontrollably. He put his hand in front of his mouth before feeling something wet splatter on his hand and slowly looking at the now blood stained hand below with wide eyes.

"Congratulations." Alex said but it sounded like he had no emotions at all as he said that, he walked over to Tim and placed a suddenly gentle hand on his new comrade's head and looked down at him blankly "You've made the cut." That statement made Tim blink and look at Alex and the Operator with a confused look before the static once again began taking over his brain; everything became black.

When Tim woke up again he was laying on his side against the corner again. He groaned in pain, his head hurt but he was more concerned over the fact he began coughing again. He heard someone calling Alex's name and wanted to say something but all that came out was more and more coughing. He was tired, sick, hungry, and thirsty. It had been three days since he had had food or water and it was just starting to take a toll on his health.

"Tim?" he heard someone familiar say his name but he was too busy coughing to reply to it. He looked at the wall as the footsteps came closer his face for s some reason felt more exposed then it should have been but recognized the voice as his boyfriend's, Brian's. Tim finally looked towards where Brian was feeling the static in his head again. He wanted to warn him, tell him to get the hell away from this place and Alex but by the time he managed to stop coughing for a second Brian had turned to find Alex and Operator had been in front of the door causing Brian to black out.

Xxx

Jay sat down at the table looking down at the phone that was lying on the table neatly in front of him. It had been a week or so since Brian called him the first time and told him something was going on with his boyfriend Alex. At first Jay didn't believe it and just thought that it might have been because Alex had been so stressed over the movie but Jay had been in town and saw Sarah again who had told him that Alex had stopped the production of the film.

That bit of news upset Jay a little, that script was something that seemed to mean almost everything to Alex when they had first met. It was something that he and Alex had worked night and day for the past almost two years and now he was just going to up and quit? Well maybe it was for a good reason or something. Maybe Alex was too busy finding them a house and the film production was taking up more time than he had thought it was going to be, so was just going to stop temporarily. Regardless Jay wanted to figure out what was going on seeing as it had also been a week since Alex had contacted him as well, even the texts he had been sending. He hadn't texted or called him since the night Jay finally broke down because of Alex's bitterness to him lately.

Jay spent a few hours preparing to go, working on what he was going to make his excuse for going there and getting dressed up a little to look a little better then he really was lately. Something was wrong but he didn't know why he felt that way and when he tried to think about it the memories seemed almost fogged over but he just shrugged it off.

When Jay walked out of the house the first thing he noticed was that it had begun to rain which was a rare sight these days seeing as Alabama was having a drought. The rain cut through the air making the scenery in front of him look like a landscape from an old grainy film as he walked through it. He put his hat on that Alex had given him last Christmas to keep his head dry before heading down to the apartment parking lot and getting in his car. After he got into the car he felt like someone was watching him but when he looked around he didn't see anyone just a small cluster of trees nearby, most of them were a nice brown color except one that almost seemed completely black but Jay thought that was due to shadows being cast on it from the other trees as he backed out and drove out of the apartment complex and down the road towards Alex's home.

It was a small drive before he got there and when he finally did he noticed that the blinds in all the windows were squeezed tightly to keep any type of light from coming in. Now this was a bit weird seeing as Alex usually kept the blinds and windows open to let natural light into the house, he said it always made everything look fresh and new, always put him in a better mood as well. Jay hesitated a second, something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if it was because of the blinds or because his eyes casted onto a red for sales sign in front of Alex's home.

Jay felt his stomach drop but told himself that maybe Alex had gotten them a house and was going to surprise him with it but something told him that that probably wasn't the case. He was stuck between going now and save himself from whatever Alex was going to say to him or to go home now and wait to hear it another day or hear from someone else that Alex had left town without even so much as a phone call to him. He finally chose to keep going, if Alex had something to tell him he wanted his boyfriend to do it. Maybe they could work out whatever was going on out together.

He got to the door and paused a second before knocking. Alex finally opened the door a crack after a while before letting Jay in quietly. He wasn't acting himself but that wasn't all that was wrong with the young director. Alex had lost weight; a lot of it. He was already fairly skinny when Jay met him but the weight he had lost now made what was left on him look dangerously thin and frail. Jay looked at Alex worriedly a second before hugging Alex tightly in his arms.

Alex tensed slightly before slowly hugging back; he wasn't used to this, not anymore at least. He closed his eyes a second and sighed a little sadly. He had woken up today with no memory of the past four days and now he just needed to go and get out of this town. He wanted Jay to come with him but- he didn't want to get him in danger and get him involved with whatever was going on.

"Alex are you ok?" Jay finally asked once Alex had let him go and was now walking for the living room, sitting down on the chair. Alex paused a second before shaking his head forcing himself not to spill out everything he had been going through the last few days and risk something bad happening to his boyfriend. He looked down at the floor a second before looking at Jay again.

"Jay…I'm transferring to a school out of state." Alex finally said Jay blinked a second looking shocked by the news "I'm moving at the end of the month…and I think its best that you don't come back here after today." Jay's lower lip quivered slightly, he was not about to burst into tears over this, that was far too over board for a man his age but- he needed Alex he wouldn't deny himself that simple fact.

"A-are you-?"

"Breaking up with you?" Alex cut him off before looking a little heartbroken himself before sighing, forcing himself to do this, he didn't want Jay hurt over this and Alex wasn't sure if he was even safe to be around. He had woken up in blood after him and Seth had gone to that abandoned asylum down the street to see what they could find in there and ever since then had been worried he was the one making everyone disappear- even Brian and Tim were missing and Alex had no recollection of the past four days when they had been declared missing. "Yeah, Jay-I am." He finally finished looking down before looking at him with this look of seriousness in his eyes, telling himself this was for Jay's own good.

Jay felt his eyes began to water but he quickly wiped the tears away before looking down at the floor. He knew Alex wasn't telling him something but he didn't know what. "Would you at least tell me why?" Jay finally asked but Alex looked away "I mean you said you'd never leave me. Don't you remember all the good times we've had?"

Alex suddenly felt himself get angry over some of the things Jay said slowly getting up at out his chair and glaring at him "I don't know Jay maybe it has something to do with that fact I'm moving out of state." He said sounding a little sarcastic as he moved away towards the kitchen "And you know what? No I don't remember! I don't remember anything like that Jay so just- just drop it and stop prying." He started to calm down and feel bad when he saw tears well up in Jay's eyes as he kept his gaze on the young script supervisor but he couldn't begin apologizing thinking if he did Jay would start to think that he could work his way into going with him and Alex knew if he tried that it would probably end up happening seeing as Alex wanted Jay with him more than anything but Jay's safety was more important than Alex's own.

"Well-what are you going to do with the Marble Hornets tapes?" Jay finally asked, Alex looked at Jay before stating seriously "Burn them." Jay blinked at that, mouth gaped open a little, that movie was something the two of them had worked so hard on to make a reality for Alex, something that Jay wanted to see be done and sit with Alex during the school premiere night of it and laugh and cry with him over the whole thing. Burning the tapes would make the break up all too real.

Jay shook his head quickly before saying "Alex just- give me the tapes." He stammered Alex gave him an unhappy look; he didn't want to risk giving him tapes he had filmed that weren't Marble Hornets based. Fearful that Jay might see the thing that had been following him for the past few months but after a few more minutes of Jay trying to talk him into it Alex finally stormed upstairs trying to act angry.

When he got to the attic he wiped the tears out of his own eyes before grabbing to huge bags full of tapes he had stored up there before going back down to Alex and dropping him at his feet. "Now-get out and don't talk to me or anyone about these tapes again." He stated trying to sound firm. Jay slowly nodded, looking down as he picked up the bags and walked outside, Alex following after him silently. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Jay head for the car. When Jay opened the car trunk sadly and put the tapes delicately inside Alex felt tears streaming down his face again, well at least Jay couldn't see and Alex had learned to hide the sadness in his voice after countless years of drama classes.

"Jay, I mean it, when I say don't mention those tapes to me again you understand?" Alex said sounding a bit irritated but it was covering up the sadness and fear Alex really felt. He saw those big sad puppy dog eyes looking at him a second before nodding a little in understanding before getting in the car and driving away in defeat.

AFTERWARD:

When Jay got home he put the tapes in a cardboard box neatly staring at the tapes a moment before closing the box up completely and putting duct tape over the lid. He was truthfully thinking it was too soon for him to look the tapes over, scared that the tapes would show Alex and make Jay cry hysterically. He put the box in the back of his closet before beginning to feel himself cry again. He felt like something was wrong, something he couldn't go and fix for his now ex-boyfriend, he felt like a failure.

Jay tried to make himself get rid of the feeling, try to make him forget about the yearlong relationship by watching TV and cleaning his home before one day completely cracking. He went to Alex's home and stared at the house with wide eyes. Alex's car was no longer in the drive way, making the idea that he was moving far more real than Jay wanted to think it was.

He got out of his car and slowly made his way to the house looking through the window at the empty room inside. He felt his hope come crashing down and shatter into a million pieces along with his heart. He chocked out a small sob and just stayed there standing near the house sobbing for a while before slowly getting up on shaky legs and going home once again with no idea what he was going to do now.

When he got home he headed for his room but not before slowly looking towards the closet where the tapes of Marble Hornets were laying delicately in the nice cardboard box just waiting to be watched. Jay sighed before going to his rooms going to let the tapes collect dust before thinking about them again.


	23. PART 2 CH 1

Winter went by to quickly to Jay not that he minded so much but now his parents were going to come over this weekend and check to make sure that he had been doing spring cleaning. He was fine with that, whatever they wanted was fine with him but they just had to choose the worst day of Jay's existence to go. The day him and Alex would have been having their 4 year anniversary of going out if Alex hadn't so abruptly left the state and Jay as well.

Sure four years was a long time to miss someone but Alex was the only person he truthfully felt relaxed and no longer shy around. As soon as Alex left Jay started changing himself, he started to no longer feel like he could go to the school him and Alex had been going to together for two years. He had tried after Tim and Brian managed to show up and ask him to go back to school and forget about Alex. Jay had gone to the school but every time he went to his locker he would always look at the locker besides him and momentarily think Alex was going to show up and make conversation before going to class together with him.

Every time he went to class he would look at the now empty desk that Alex used to sit in and smile at him whenever he saw Jay looking at him or having a bad day. He was gone, and for all Jay knew he would never see him again. He had a breakdown in the middle of a class in which Tim and Brian told him it would probably be smart to just stay home or transfer schools.

Jay decided that it would be best to stay home and get a new job, maybe once he had enough money he could go to a different apartment complex and get a new apartment out of town and away from all those horrible memories but so far he hadn't been able to work it out.

He opened his closet put some clothes away when he laid his eyes upon it; those old tapes Alex had given him before he had left almost three years ago. He looked away a second feeling a wave of emotion hit him making him feel like he was about to have a break down. He took a deep breath and was about to close the closet door, walk away and hopefully forget those tapes again but something was pulling him right back to them. He wanted to watch them to hear Alex's voice again, to see his face just one more time.

He opened the closet door sider again and slowly picked the dusty box up in his strong skinny arms. He put the box on his couch and sat down on the chair in front of the couch, staring at the box with slightly curious yet fearful eyes, scared of what those videos would hold for him. Would he end up seeing Alex and have another break down once again or would he get over this whole thing once he looked over the tapes in that old dusty box in front of him?

He sighed finally getting up again and opening the box up; little did he know that this would soon lead him to the deep dark world that took his Alex from him.

Jay grabbed up a tape quickly seeing as they had no labels to indicate which tape came first and slid it into his camera. He pressed play and began to watch the tape quietly looking as Alex directed a scene but he would constantly smile when Jay came on screen near him. Alex grabbed Jay and held him in his arms lovingly, nuzzling the top of his head happily a few seconds before letting go and calling action.

The scene went on for a while before Alex had said "Great shoot everyone, let's all go home it's getting late." The screen was blank for a second as the camera had been turned on before it began playing something Jay wasn't exactly expecting. Alex was taping in his home and the audio was strangely taken out. Jay watched quietly as Alex walked to his window but eyes slowly widened at the faceless tall being that stood in the doorway of Alex's home outside.

The tape quickly ended and Jay rewound it to that part again; rewatching it closely to see if it was just special effects but the person was real; he could tell after nearly 2 years in film school no matter how well graphics were these days. His mind reeled; there were to many questions left unanswered and he wanted to know what was going on, who the man outside Alex's house was, and was this person the reason Alex had started acting so strangely?

Jay suddenly came up with a great idea. Instead of making the channel that he was hoping to show the film Alex was going to make why not make it into a place he could put the strange things on it and possibly get answers. He quickly hooked the camera up to the computer and edited out the small important bit before uploading it.

When it was done he sat up in his chair and glanced at his phone momentarily. He picked it up quickly before dialing his mother's number. He knew what he wanted to say wouldn't entirely thrill his mother but he didn't want her here when his mind was clouded with worried thoughts of his ex-boyfriend and the weird things that was happening to his ex.

"Hey mom, uhh don't come over this weakened some things came up and I'm swamped…let's reschedule." As soon as he said that he hung up looking at the screen as numbers of viewers began to increase quickly, he hoped that one viewer might tell him soon what was going on, the sooner the better.

He waited; no replies came so he finally sighed and turned off his computer once 100 viewers watched without replying. He would look at it later when he actually got some time to think things through and figure out exactly what he saw in that small amount of time on that tape.


	24. prt 2 ch 2

Jay looked at the tapes editing what he believed to be the most important parts that needed to be shown to get answers. He didn't know what street that was in it but right now that wasn't what mattered; what mattered is what Alex was saying on camera. But as soon as he said he had been taking Rocky for a walk he immediately knew what street it was; it had been a normal route him and Alex took when taking the dog out together. It was roughly a hour long walk not that they had minded at the time considering it gave them more time alone to talk together but this was different seeing as Alex never went on that route unless he was with him. He didn't remember seeing anyone with that description and person they had seen in the first entry.

Jay looked the small clip he took from the tape making sure that there was nothing unimportant in it before he finally began uploading. He wanted to find Alex and figure out what exactly happened and who the man in the entries so far but what he was getting from it so far was Alex had known just about as little then he did on this. He smiled slightly as YouTube said it had been uploaded before he shut the computer off for the night and went to call Tim.

He listened as the phone began to ring someone answered though it sounded like there was static on the other end before a small sick coughing fit. He knew Tim was sick so he was used to the coughing right now but he couldn't help but feel worried about his friend.

"Hey everything ok Tim?" Jay asked after a moment, Tim coughed a few more times before clearing his throat, taking a few deep breaths as he felt another wave of coughing going on but managed to stop it in time. Tim made a soft unpleased sound like he was fed up with his coughing as well as the fact Jay was calling him at that moment.

"Hey Jay. Uhh do you have a clock on you? It's 4 in the morning." He sounded like he was unhappy with Jay's dissension to call him so early after he had just managed to get in bed after another wonderful night of video gaming until the late hours of the night. Jay gave an apologetic smile even though he couldn't see him.

"Sorry I just wanted to ask you something is all." Jay said "Uhh sorry that I woke you up so early, I didn't realize the time." Tim sighed, the static in the background still clear but Jay wasn't bothered to badly by it so decided not to say something though to be honest it was giving him a slight annoying headache. He coughed, clearing his throat waiting for Tim to wake up enough to be able to answer his question.

"Yeah, yeah. Well what the question?" Tim finally asked sounding a little out of it, something seemed wrong but once again Jay didn't realize it and even if he did he would have just thought it was because he was still tired.

"When you were on the set of Marble Hornets did you ever see anyone…strange walking around set?" Jay asked, Tim paused before sighing.

"Jay, that was 3 years ago." Tim said "I know you still have feelings for Alex and all but…"

"No. It's got nothing to do with that, I was watching the tapes and Alex-"

"What tapes?" Tim asked sounding a little more awake now; Jay looked at the tapes in the box beside him before looking back to his black screen on his computer.

"The ones Alex gave me a while ago." Jay explained "He gave me the old Marble Hornets tapes before he left."

Tim paused a second, shifting uncomfortably looking towards his cozy bedroom "Look-I know you might not like hearing this Jay but-it might be a good time to get rid of those tapes. It's going to keep you running after Alex and if he cared about you at all he would be here."

Jay paused looking a little sad as he was told that, his body slumped a little in defeat. He thought his friend would understand but obviously he didn't understand at all from what Tim was saying. Jay sighed "." Jay hung the phone up before placing the phone on the charger again looking around once. He coughed slightly and a static like headache reared its ugly head. Jay finally staggered into his room before going to sleep; letting sleep come and memories go.


	25. part 2 chap 3

(Guys, I am so sorry that I stopped writing this fanfic for so long I haven't written this thing in forever but that is because I have begun writing better mh fanfics for the masses. I am positive I will finish this sooner or later just I have been busy. I am currently in England so writing will be slow but I will work on it some when I can.)

(Let's skip to entry 9)

Jay sat down at the computer silently, holding nothing more than a bottle of water and some crackers to eat while watching the next part of the tapes he had to run through. Surely it would take a while to get this tape gone through, just as long as the many others he had gone through already. His eyes had dark bags underneath them as he stared at the monitor as he hooked the camera into it once again. He didn't remember to much of the pervious years with Alex but some things.

Working at camp was one thing but even those memories were foggy, but he knew they were friends and he knew these tapes were important. He needed to save Alex and possibly help him get out of this mess he had someone gotten himself into. He yawned a moment as the box with the footage popped up and began playing the beginning of the tape. Most of it was boring old footage of some man with side burns leaning against a gazebo wall as he said his parts with some girl he thought he recognized from a college class he had once taken. Her name was Sarah if he remembered right.

He remembered Alex had been a kind friend when they had hung out together watching movies but- he acted rather different within the tape. The beginning he even sounded unhappy as if he didn't want to be on set in the first place and the sooner they got the scene done the better but he still wanted it perfect. Tim would roll his eyes every time they had to retake it but would simply go back to saying the lines he had been given. Jay could tell Tim thought of the project as annoying but he had promised to be there and there was no backing out of it now.

Jay smiled slightly in amusement as he continued to watch them every time they had to cut the scene and Alex would get more and more frustrated. He would go on camera sometimes and explain what needed to happen on the scene before once again angrily stomping off. Most likely off camera his arms were crossed and he was scowling angrily as they watched the actors. When strangers would pass he would sigh loudly from off screen and call cut until they left their set before grumbling softly before saying angrily "Action!" and they would have to start over.

Jay began getting bored and paused the tape to get up and stretch after about 2 hours of watching the same thing pretty much happen over and over again. He grabbed a beer to drink and some food other than crackers before heading back to the chair and looking at the screen blankly. His mind trying to figure out if he wanted to watch the thing further or if he wanted to take a break, but an image of Alex Kralie hurt somewhere over took him and he found himself anxiously sitting down worrying for someone he hardly remembered. He wondered why he cared so much for Alex, they had spoken some at school but after summer at the camp he didn't remember hanging out with him. They must have parted ways but-he here he was wanting to protect the man he had known in college and to get him out of the mess he was in.

Finally he realized he should just show the world that this thing had become pretty serious when Alex got angry at Seth over shutting the camera down. That there was enough to tell him Alex had become paranoid of not having something recording at all times. Maybe that thing was still in fact following him in this entry and he just hasn't seen it. He looked closer but nothing. He took the clip into and editor and put his narration within it before posting it on YouTube. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes looking a bit worried still before getting up and heading to work.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone, as you know this was one of my earlier fan fictions. I am not 20 years old and have improved greatly on my writing skills and decided that the 'Adventures of J and Alex' needs a pretty big face lift. So expect the new and improved first chapter to happen soon. It's been such a long time and I'm so happy people enjoyed it the first time around. It had so much potential and I am going to raise it up and make it so much better.


End file.
